Under Your Skin
by wheredidtheygo
Summary: Sara Forester believes she has everything she wants in life, until she meets her fiancé's sister. Tegan and Sara. Quincest. AU.
1. Good News!

The hair on his arms stands to attention in fear as he walks home. He knows he is being followed. He can feel it in his bones. After every ten paces he stops and turns around, examining his shadowy surroundings. Through squinted eyes he can make out nothing out of the ordinary; but he knows. He curses to himself, walking faster. He should have heeded the cities warning to not walk outside at night, especially alone. He knows he will be her next victim. Even if he could run faster than the speed of light, there is no escaping her. He doesn't know who she is, nobody does. Where she came from, what she looked like, if she had always been evil, why she was so sadistic, or if she was even human at all; they do not know.

But they know she has a name.

Voix_._

And they know what she does.

Kills. Ruthlessly.

The man quickens his speed even more, breaking into a light sprint. He figures the faster he moves, the quicker all of his fear will be over, as will his life. Seconds later, his assumptions are proven correct. The small, silent figure appears suddenly before him. He stumbles backwards, tripping over his feet and landing on the dirty concrete sidewalk with a small thud. She crouches down, leering over him. She tilts her head and observes him curiously, this is the first victim who hasn't screamed upon coming face to face with her. She doesn't blame those that do for while there is something mesmerizingly beautiful about her, she is a walking nightmare.

Short, brown hair with dark, violet sweeping bangs that cover one of the two eyes that shine as black as night settle into flawless, ivory skin. The long, bashful eyelashes and flat, button nose give her a sense of false innocence. Then there's the last facial feature that is always noticed last, but focused on most. The space where her mouth should be is completely flat and smooth. It's a mystery to even her why she has no mouth, but her actions speak louder than any words she could ever dream of speaking. It's the fuel that sparks every set of vocal chords she violently rips out of each victim with her sharp, claw-like fingers.

This man is to be no special case to her cruel antics. He can effortlessly imagine the evil grin she would be donning as the sweat drips down his helpless body that lies under her. She ghosts the back of her nails over his cheek and under his chin, still watching him curiously, waiting for him to make a noise. She won't attack until she hears his voice. It's how each of her kills go, and she can remember every last one of their voices. From the shrill begging to the livid expletives, she never forgets.

Her patience wears thin and she returns to full height, bringing the man up to his feet by a death grip on his throat. She slams his body into the nearest tree, his back hitting the rugged, flaky bark, and he emits a small whimper. Progress, yes, but still not enough. She reaches behind to the man's back pocket, fishing out his wallet. Flipping it open, the small built-in picture album unravels, displaying a chain of three smiling young children and an older woman. She's hit the jackpot. Swiftly she tears the pictures from the leather and folds it back up, stuffing it into her cleavage caused by the tightness of her violet, latex costume.

Images of each of his happy children and wife lying dead in pools of their own blood flash through his mind. He cracks. He begs and pleads, but he won't be made an exception. He will suffer the fate of everyone else unfortunate enough to cross this villain's path.

Finally satisfied, her grip on his throat gets a little tighter, enough to now break the skin with the points of each of her nails. Eyes reflexively clench shut and strangled breath comes out in wheezes. Slowly she squeezes harder until her fingers puncture five small holes. The man sputters, little trails of blood trickling past his lips. Her movements don't stop until her hand is balled into a fist. She violently pulls back, tearing the man's vocal chords out, and tossing them carelessly to the ground. His limp body collapses onto the grass, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his heart beats its last few thumps.

She looks down at his lifeless body, feeling content and powerful. It's the one thing she loves; to know she can so easily take away the one thing she was cursed without.

Casually stepping over him, she strolls down the sidewalk. Now that the city is in a frightened frenzy, she could be out in public almost anywhere during the night and no one would even notice. It is for this reason she's taken aback and whips around in a protective stance when she feels the tap on her shoulder.

Sara Forester slams her sketchbook shut, the pen that was just in her hand now clattering onto the shiny hard wood floor. She spins around in the wheely chair she sits in and looks up at the person who startled her out of her daydream.

"Oh thank heavens! It's just you." She breathes a sigh of relief, picking her pen up and placing the sketchbook onto the pile of others just like it, along with mountains of comic books.

"_Just _me?" The man, Aiden Quin, quips. "That's no way to greet your fiancé."

"You're right. I'm sorry, baby." Standing on the tips of her toes and slinging her arms around his neck, she plants a quick, sweet kiss on his lips. "How's that?"

"Better. So what were you working on that had you so lost in la la land?" He asks, peeking over Sara's shoulder.

"Just doodles, comic related stuff. Nothing you have any interest in." Sara says nonchalantly. She tries to avoid talking about her comic related art too much. Especially since it's just a hobby. Sometimes she feels so nerdy and weird about loving comics and constantly daydreaming about herself as a character in one, not that Aiden knows anything about that.

"My little nerd," he teases, ruffling her hair. She pouts and ducks out of his way, smoothing her short hair back in place. "Also, that isn't true, you know. I have interest in the comics you doodle. I know you're a great artist, you don't have to be so secretive about it."

The only reason Aiden knew Sara had talent in drawing was because of the day they met. Sara was sitting alone outside on a picnic table at the community college they both attended, drawing in a notebook. Aiden noticed a cute girl constantly looking up at him out of the corner of his eye while sitting with his buddies. He got up and walked over to the girl, asking her what she was doing. She blushed, closing the notebook, and pushed her bangs behind her ear, telling him nothing. He knew that wasn't true and picked up her notebook, opening it to a sketch of him laughing. He smiled and looked back down at Sara, who was utterly mortified. He cracked a joke, working his charm, and she laughed, creating what was to be a very happy relationship.

"Maybe one day." She offers with the intent of never actually planning to do so. She would like to remain the normal, housewife image that Aiden pictures her to be, or she hopes he does. It's what shewants to be for Aiden because she loves him and wants him to be happy.

"I'd like that. So what's for supper tonight, babe?" He sniffs the air, smelling nothing delicious like he usually does when he gets home from work.

"Oh no! I completely forgot to make something!" Sara makes for a mad dash to the kitchen but Aiden wraps his strong arm that's almost as big as Sara's middle around her, pulling her into him. She tries to fight her way out of his tight grasp but she's too little to escape.

"Calm down!" He laughs happily at her futile efforts. She could be so cute at times. Or all the time, he thought. "We'll order in tonight, okay? Something special for our celebration."

"Celebration? What is there to celebrate?" Sara asks. She turns around in his grip, looking up at him quizzically.

"We'll discuss it while we eat." He drops his arm from Sara's waist and pats his stomach, heading towards the kitchen. "Now where do you keep those menus?"

Sara follows closely behind, fishing the take-out menus from the drawer beside the refrigerator. They flip through them, settling on Chinese. Aiden calls in their order while Sara sets the table.

Before long the doorbell rings. Aiden buzzes the man up to their third floor apartment. He pays and Sara dishes the greasy deep fried food onto their respective plates. They sit down across from another at their small dining table.

Aiden shovels a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth, gently rubbing Sara's left hand that rests on the table with his own unoccupied right hand.

"Sara Quin sounds much better than Sara Forester, wouldn't you agree?" He questions with a twinkle in his eye, running a finger down Sara's ring finger that holds the decently sized engagement ring.

"Whole heartedly." She answers with a smile, tucking her long wavy bangs behind her ear. It was a gesture she always did when she was nervous, shy, or complimented.

Aiden smiles back. He loves it when Sara does that, and purposely did or said things just because he knew she would react in that way.

"So what is it that we need to celebrate?" Sara asks, popping a piece of orange chicken into her mouth. She catches Aiden's brow furrow for just a second before he looks up at her, smile back in place.

"Oh, right. I got a promotion today."

"Baby, that's great! I'm happy for you." She takes his hand in her own, squeezing it.

"I completely agree. But the job isn't here, in Montreal." He looks back down at his food. This was going to be the hard part.

"Where is it?" Sara asks with a bit of worry. She doesn't really have anything grounding her to Montreal, but it was where she grew up and always assumed she would raise her own family with Aiden.

"Vancouver. I know it's far. Really far. I didn't accept the offer yet but it's a decent pay raise and i'd love to be able to spoil you even more, but we are doing perfectly fine with what I make now. The company will pay to have our things moved into a new place and for our airline tickets. Not to mention my parents, grandparents, and sister all live out there, and it would be nice to be closer to them. Also my sister is the same age as you so i'm sure you could hang out and bond over something." He explains, pushing the food around on his plate anxiously. He would love to take the job, but if Sara wants to stay here, he'd just as happily do that too. "So, what do you think?"

Sara mulls it over in her mind. Having to learn a new city when she already knows this one like the back of her hand is unsettling. She would have to make new friends, not that she ever hangs out with her current ones. However she always dreamed of getting married at her favorite park in this city, but there had to be a just as nice place in Vancouver. However it would also make Aiden happy, and she would like to get to know his family better, she's only ever met his parents a couple times. And not that they needed the money, but more could never hurt.

"Take the offer. Let's do it." It's a hasty decision, but the immediate pros seem to outweigh the cons.

"Sara, honey, are you sure? I know you love this city. I don't want you to up and leave just because you think it will make me happy. Your happiness is my happiness, remember?"

"You're right, I do love Montreal but I can always come back and visit. We could use a change of scenery, anyway. It'll be an adventure, something new we will do together." Sara sets her fork down, standing up. She makes the few short steps to Aiden, who pushes his chair away from the table. She sits down on his lap, one arm looping around his neck and the palm of her other hand resting flat against his chest. "So yes, i'm sure."

Aiden locks his hands together around Sara's waist, leaning in. He connects their lips shortly before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you."

"And I love _you_."

"What do you say we go and celebrate?" Aiden raises his eyebrows, wiggling them, and squeezing Sara's side playfully.

Sara giggles and squirms in his lap. It was one of her most ticklish spots, though she was pretty much ticklish everywhere. She hops off him, away from his dancing fingers, and heads towards the hallway, deciding the dishes and leftovers can most definitely be taken care of later.

"I don't know... We should probably start packing right away.." She feigns disinterest, waving him off before throwing him a wink and scurrying off towards the bedroom.


	2. Aiden's Sister

A shirt hangs halfway off the bed. Two pairs of jeans lie on opposite sides of the room. A shoe here, a sock there. A half dressed Sara tips practically upside down into a large moving box. Another shirt is thrown into the mess.

Aiden watches amused from their new bed, dressed in only his freshly ironed khaki shorts. Sara grunts, digging deeper and kicking a leg angrily into the air. Her long oversized light purple t-shirt rides up and reveals her silky, lace green underwear. Aiden smirks. He could watch this all day, _if _they had all day. He checks his watch, they have to be at his sister's house in 30 minutes. Sara better get moving. He stands and makes his way behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and pulling her out of and away from the box into his chest. Sara can feel every dip and curve of his muscular torso and she has to focus on staying frustrated on the task at hand.

"Having an issue?" He teases, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Sara turns around and stomps her foot. Her hair is a mess and her face is beat red. She isn't pleased.

"This is not funny! You are terrible at packing! It's called organization! Pants go with other pants, shirts go with shirts, shorts go with shorts. Do you see the pattern?" She throws her arms in the air and finds another box to look through, yet again. Aiden pulls her away, stopping her frantic search.

"I do see, I'm sorry. Why don't you go fix your hair and finish getting ready and i'll find whatever it is you're looking for?" He offers.

"Fine. I'm looking for my denim overall shorts, but i've looked _everywhere_. You won't find them. They're probably gone forever somewhere in Montreal." She says stubbornly, walking into the bathroom.

The state of the room proves that she indeed looked everywhere, but Aiden knows he'll find what she's looking for.

Minutes later, he cracks the bathroom door open just a bit and tosses the exact shorts Sara was trying to find at her. She stares him down in the mirror and he flashes her a smug grin.

"Where were they?" She asks skeptically. She is just positive he had to have been messing with her and hiding them.

He opens the door all the way, giving her a full view of all the boxes. He points to the one sitting on the bed labeled 'summer clothes'.

"Go away, I don't like you right now." She can't help but smile as she shakes her head and ushers him out of the bathroom, not giving him the satisfaction that she was wrong. She steps into the overalls, tucks her shirt in, clips each strap over her shoulder, and smooths the wrinkles out. She turns to the side and checks herself out, making sure nothing is out of place. She wouldn't admit it, but she knows she looks adorable.

"You look great!" Aiden calls from his place on the bed, knowing without looking that she's scrutinizing her appearance. He finished getting dressed, having put on a blue short sleeve button up and is now playing on his phone. "Now hop to or we'll be late!"

They hurriedly march down the stairs, into the underground parking garage. Aiden opens the passenger door of their shiny, new car and gestures for Sara to get in. She politely thanks him and slides in. Aiden gets in behind the wheel and they pull out of the garage onto the busy Vancouver streets.

Sara watches out the window as the people and buildings pass by. They flew in three days ago, and she has yet to go out and explore any of the city. The moments tick by and she assumes they're getting closer to their destination. Aiden said it was only a few miles away. She tucks her bangs behind her ear and absentmindedly plays with a loose string on her shorts.

"You're nervous." Aiden says. It's not a question, he already knows she is. He places his right hand on her knee, rubbing it reassuringly.

"A little." She sighs, looking down. Her shyness and awkwardness were the two things she wished she could over come. Sometimes she truly did feel as if she had no mouth, no vocal chords to express herself with.

"Don't be. Everyone will love you, my parents already _do_ love you. And I can guarantee my sister will love you."

"Why do you say that?" She asks, confused by the comment.

"Because you're a girl." He pulls into the driveway of his sister's pricey ranch style home, putting the car in park, and cutting the ignition. "A very cute girl."

"Oh." Aiden had never mentioned that his sister was gay, not that it made any difference to Sara if she was. But if he was implying she would be attracted to Sara, and would possibly vocalize that attraction, well that made her a little uncomfortable.

Aiden exits the car and again holds Sara's door open for her. He takes her hand in his own and leads her to the backyard, where the family get together is taking place. His parents immediately rush over to them, giving them hugs and kisses, rambling on and on about how they missed them and are so glad they live much closer. Sara positions herself slightly behind Aiden, a little overwhelmed by all the attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches a girl exit the house, arms full of beer bottles. Even though she's wearing big black and white checkered sunglasses that cover half her face, it is obvious to Sara it is Aiden's sister. She's much shorter than him, about the same height as Sara, but they have the same jaw and mouth.

Aiden puts his arm around Sara, forcing her to step forward. His sister sets most of the beer down on the table on the deck, and saunters over with two bottles in one hand.

"Hey, bro! What's up?" She asks joyfully, punching Aiden in the bicep and handing him a beer. She hands the other beer to Sara, lifting her sunglasses up, checking her out. "And you must be Sara. I'm Tegan, the much hotter Quin." She sticks her hand out, offering it to Sara.

"Hi." Sara replies quietly, giving her a nervous smile, lightly shaking Tegan's hand.

"She's easy on the eyes, too. I applaud you, brother. She makes all the other ones you brought home look like dogs." Tegan nudges Aiden in the side, wiggling her eyebrows. Aiden can't help his lip from pulling into a small smile at Tegan's accuracy. Sara was undeniably the most attractive girl he'd ever been with.

"Tegan!" Aiden and his parents scold her in unison.

"What? It's not like I called her a hot piece of ass!" Tegan tries to defend herself. "But she totally is."

Sara feels as if she could crawl into a hole and never come out, she's so embarrassed. Sure, there had been a number of times where she has been hit on, but never so bluntly, or in this kind of situation. She is trying to figure out if Aiden really ever said that she and Tegan would bond over something or if she had imagined that.

She looks over at Tegan who is still attempting to justify her bluntness. She is talking animatedly with her hands that are connected to arms littered with tattoos which peek out of cut off sleeves on a black shirt decorated with neon illustrations of naked women. There was no possible way they would get along! This girl probably rips through this quiet suburban neighborhood on a Harley every night out to the bars, doing God knows what.

"Look at the poor girl. You're going to scare her off." Aiden's mom points out how tomato-red Sara's face is getting.

"I'm sure it's whatever is in Aiden's pants that'll scare her off, not _me_." Tegan laughs loudly.

Sara can feel her ears burning hot while everyone else rolls their eyes and passes of Tegan's remark as something normal. She grabs onto Aiden's hand in hopes that it will calm her nerves. It doesn't work because he goes off to help set the table and get the food with his father. She politely excuses herself from Tegan and their mom to go find the bathroom and take a breather.

It isn't until they're all gathered around the picnic table eating that Sara starts to feel at ease, sitting on the end next to Aiden. Tegan sits on the other side of him, blocked from Sara's view. She thinks she is safe from any more encounters.

"So, Sara, Aiden was telling me how he'd love it for you and Tegan to become friends since you don't know anyone in the city. If I recall correctly, you're an artist? Tegan's a very successful tattoo artist. You two can get together, show each other your work, maybe go to an art gallery or something? We'd love it if you all became so close." Aiden's mom suggests.

"Oh.. I just like to draw for fun. I'm not really an artist." Sara mutters, pushing her potato salad around on her plate.

"Don't be silly, honey, you're amazing. I can drop you off at her shop on my way to work tomorrow and you can show her what you got." Aiden says, oblivious to anything that Sara has been feeling since they arrived.

"Yeah Sara, show me what you got. It'll be fun. I don't bite." Tegan leans forward, looking over at Sara with a wicked grin. "Unless you say please."

"I don't know. There's still a lot to be unpacked, and the apartment needs to be cleaned.." Sara shoots what she hopes is a subtle, pleading look at Aiden. She doesn't want to be around Tegan alone.

"It can wait, can't it? Making friends and getting to know the city is a little more important, don't you think?" Aiden completely overlooks the help Sara was looking for.

Sara feels each pair of eyes burn into her as they wait for an answer. If she says no, she'll look rude and upset Aiden but if she says yes, she'll be put into a situation she won't be able to handle herself in. But always one to put others before herself, she reluctantly gives in and says yes, she will hang out with Tegan.

The rest of the afternoon seems to drag on endlessly. All Sara can think about is how Tegan will be ogling her the next day and making crude remarks. It isn't until they're in the car, driving away, that she can breath a sigh of relief and feel herself begin to relax.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Aiden asks.

"I guess. You know I like your parents, but your sister is a bit..." Sara starts, searching for polite words to describe Tegan.

"Obnoxious? Blunt? Rude? Loud? Perverted?" Aiden finishes for her.

"Well... yes. You really think we could become friends?"

"I wouldn't be pushing you to if I didn't think so. I know she can a be a bit much at first but she's sweet and really fun once you get past those other things. Maybe she'll even get you to break out of your shell a little. Just give her a chance? For me? I don't want you holed up in our place all the time. Not to mention I need someone to convince her to wear a dress if she has any desire to stand up in our wedding."

"Fine. You're lucky I love you, you know."

Sara actually never minded spending most of her time alone. She found that the stories she could create in her mind were much more entertaining than going out and getting drunk at a party like most people her age were doing. But if it would make Aiden happy for her to be social, then she would do it.

They ride in comfortable silence the rest of the way home. Once inside, Sara immediately goes to the extra bedroom they've deemed half an office for Aiden, and half a studio for her. She sits at her drafting table and pulls out her sketchbook reserved for her comic doodles. She grabs a pen and opens to a new blank page.

Tonight, Voix's not just looking for anyone.


	3. Quintessential

"It's like i'm dropping you off at daycare." Aiden laughs. He and Sara stand outside the business of 'Quintessential Tattoo'. He often made of fun of the clever name when Tegan first opened the shop right out of high school, but now he wouldn't dare. Tegan was one of the best, and well known tattoo artists in Vancouver and the surrounding areas.

"Aren't you so funny." Sara deadpans, tugging on the straps of her black canvas backpack. She stuffed her pens and four sketchbooks into it this morning. Three of them she would let Tegan look through but not the other one, which no one was allowed to see. She was hoping Tegan would get bored of her or something and tell her to go home so Sara could wander about the city to find a nice park to draw in.

They walk in, the bells on the door jingling. Tegan looks up from her place behind the counter, smiling. "Hey guys!"

"Good morning," Aiden says, glancing down at his watch. "Well i'll be late if I don't get going. You'll make sure she gets home safe, yeah Tegan?"

"Yeah, sure." She waves him off, now distracted by a stack of papers on her desk.

Aiden turns to Sara, leaning down to kiss her, and whispering in her ear, "I'll see you later. Don't take anything she says or does too seriously, okay? Just have fun. I love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Sara gives him one more kiss before he leaves.

Tegan is still distracted by whatever it is she's looking for. Sara shifts awkwardly from foot to foot in silence, feeling out of place and unsure of what to do or say. She coughs quietly, getting Tegan's attention.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I just need to find something real quick. Just chill on the couch and i'll be back in a couple minutes." Tegan says hurriedly, pointing behind Sara. She opens the door to the back room and disappears.

Sara turns around, walking to the black leather couch. She shrugs her backpack off before sitting down, setting it on her lap, and clutching it with both hands. She takes the time to observe the room, trying to get a sense of Tegan's style.

Each wall is painted a different shade of blue. On one wall is a numerous amount of frames filled with various certificates, magazine and newspaper articles, and pictures of Tegan with what Sara assumes are other well known tattoo artists. The rest of the walls are decorated with abstract illustrations done on large pieces of wood. If Tegan was the one who had done them, Sara was absolutely impressed. She would love to do art at that scale. She picks up one of the photo albums stacked on the coffee table in front of her, flipping through Tegan's tattoo work until she hears her come back in.

"Sorry about that. Running your own business can get pretty hectic." Tegan apologizes, flopping down onto the couch right next to Sara. She crosses her legs, her knee grazing Sara's, and throws her arm on the back of the couch behind Sara. "So, show me what'cha got."

Sara can feel and smell Tegan's warm pepperminty breath against her cheek as she unsnaps her bag and pulls out her sketchbooks. Tegan reaches for one right out of Sara's grasp before they're even fully out of her bag. She flips it open to a random page, only to have it ripped out of her grip by hands with cat like reflexes.

"No!" Sara cries. She tucks the comic sketchbook under her thigh, away from Tegan's reach.

"Ooh, is that the smutty one?" Tegan reaches across Sara's lap, their chests almost touching. Sara scoots away, swatting at Tegan's hand.

"No!" Her cheeks feel as if they're on fire.

"Oh come on, we all have one. No need to be ashamed about being a sexual being."

"_I_ don't, and i'm not."

"Ashamed, or sexual?"

Sara ignores the question. She was sexual, and not ashamed about it but she feels no need for her future sister-in-law to know about anything she did in the privacy of her own bedroom. Especially since she felt that it would come back to bite her in the ass if she did.

"So Aiden's sweet little Sara doesn't have a bad side?"

"No." She replies curtly.

"Liar. No one as quiet as you isn't going around hiding something." Tegan goads.

Sara has had enough and she starts to pack her bag back up. She'll go to Aiden's office, tell him she tried, but Tegan was just too much and he was insane for ever thinking they would ever be friends. Then she would go back home, and be alone just how she prefers it.

"Wait, wait! Aiden had to have told you to not listen to anything I say or something like that, right?" Tegan grabs onto Sara's wrist, pulling her back onto the couch.

Sara gives a quick nod, trying to stand back up,

"Well, listen to him then! I'll try to tone it down a little, alright? I really would love to see your work though." Tegan asks with puppy dog eyes. It always worked on her parents, hopefully it'll work on Sara. "Please?"

"Fine." She pulls out only one book this time, handing it to Tegan. Tegan flips through it silently, admiring Sara's ability at drawing realistically. She herself liked to be a little bit more creative with her art.

"You're good. Really good." Tegan compliments her, closing the book and handing it back.

"Thanks." Sara replies, blushing and pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Now I know you've been eyeing that door like it's the holy grail but i've been super swamped lately and I could give you a few client's pieces to draw out so I don't have to if you want. I'd pay you, of course."

"That would be really cool. Thanks" Sara smiles for the first time that morning in only Tegan's presence.

"See? I'm not so bad. So did you want to show me more or..?"

Sara grabs the other two 'safe' sketchbooks, showing Tegan. Tegan praises her on the things she likes and gives pointers on what she thinks Sara can improve on. As they continue to talk, Sara can feel herself slowly start to relax. They discuss how Tegan got into tattooing, her personal art, and that she in fact did do all the work that's hanging on the walls. Sara thinks Tegan's pretty okay. When she's not letting crude comments spill from her mouth, she's actually really interesting and intellectual.

"So really, what's in that other one?" Tegan pries. It's eating away at her that she can't know what this seemingly goody-two-shoes feels like she has to keep so private.

"Just doodles. It's really nothing exciting."

"Doodles of what?"

"Uhm, just comic based things."

"You like comics? Never would have pegged you as a nerd."

Sara shrugs, unsure of how to respond. She thought after being told that so many times by everyone that she didn't seem like the nerdy type she would have found something to say, but nope.

"I actually just did a sleeve that was all black and white comic panels on a dude. I've got photos on my computer, come on, i'll show you." Tegan takes hold of Sara's wrist, pulling her up, and walking her over to the computer behind the counter. She offers Sara the chair, kneeling next to her, searching through her folders on the desktop. She highlights each of the photos, double clicking. Sara is blown away by the tattoo, inspecting each panel and who's in it, noting the accuracy of each.

"Holy crap! This is so cool! You even got Jessica Jones in there? Amazing. So amazing." She utters in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were both really pleased with how it came out. It was featured in Inked magazine a few months back too." Tegan mentions, trying not to brag. She is really proud of it, though, and it does look amazing.

_Ring-ring Ring-ring. _

Tegan answers the phone, smiling and watching Sara continue to practically drool over the pictures.

"Quintessential Tattoo, this is Tegan... Uh huh... Nope... I do appointments only, sorry... You can come in, show me what you want, and I can see if I can work you in... Yup... No problem... Bye!" _Click_.

"If you're so swamped, why has no one come in all morning?" Sara questions, spinning in the chair and looking at Tegan, who didn't think Sara was paying attention.

"Technically I don't open until 1. I just work on business related things and tattoo outlines in the mornings. Speaking of.. what time is it?" Tegan hunts for the clock on her computer, never remembering where it is. 11:52. Better known to Tegan as lunchtime. "You wanna go grab lunch? I know a great sandwich place, my treat."

"Sure." Sara answers, checking her own watch. "Oh wow, that time went by fast."

"It's because you were so entranced by my charm, time just flew by." Tegan teases. "Sweet little Sara likes me, how cute!"

"Don't call me that." Sara gives her a death glare, and Tegan puts her hands up in mock surrender. Sara had been warming up to Tegan quickly, but it was still very easy for her to feel like she wanted to run back to the safety of Aiden.

"You don't mind do you?" Tegan asks, smacking her cigarette box against her open palm as they walk down the street.

"No, go ahead." Sara lies. She _did _mind, but she felt she didn't have the right to tell Tegan no to smoking in public.

They stood outside the restaurant, Tegan finishing up her cigarette. She always thought smoking was disgusting but Tegan almost made it look kind of cool. They way she would turn her head to the side and blow the smoke up, tilting her head. She turned back to Sara, smiling and putting the butt out in the ashtray. She held the door open for Sara, let her order first, and choose where they sat.

"This is really good." Sara gushes, taking another bite of her turkey and cheese sandwich.

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So how's the wedding planning going?"

"Alright. Everything's been a little stressful lately so we've put it on hold for now. I'm supposed to convince you to wear a dress though."

"That'll happen when Hell freezes over." Tegan states seriously.

"Why?"

"Really? Have you even looked at me? Everyone will be gawking at my tattoos to even focus on the beautiful bride."

Sara looks down, trying to hide her smile. She reflexively tucks her bangs behind her ear.

"Is that, like, a thing you do to be slutty or something?" Tegan smirks, mentally brushing her shoulder off at her successful attempt at flattering Sara without being scolded.

"What thing?" Sara asks, confused. She didn't even know she was doing it half the time.

"The thing with your hair."

"Oh, no. It's just something I do, I guess."

"Well it's cute."

"We should probably get going if you open at 1." Sara suggests, choosing to just ignore Tegan's comment this time. At least she was being less crude.

"If you want I can give you ride a back to your place quickly. I'm going to be pretty busy the rest of the day with clients, so." Tegan offers, handing a small pile of sketches and ideas for Sara to work on back at the shop.

"Sure, thanks." Sara packs the papers neatly into her backpack, following Tegan out through the back door. She spots the expensive looking motorcycle parked a few feet away and groans. She knew it.

"Scared?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Tegan chuckles, unlocking the back carrier, pulling out her helmet, "Aiden will kill me if I ruin your face." She pushes it down onto Sara's head, then gives it a light smack on the side, satisfied. Sara trips over her own feet, stumbling sideways. Tegan grabs her waist and steadies her, rolling her eyes. "What are you, a feather?"

Tegan gestures for Sara to get on and she swings her own leg over after her. She reaches behind her, grabbing Sara's hands. She loops them across her own stomach, telling Sara she better hang on tight. She starts the engine, the sound deafening to Sara, only adding to her fear. They pull out onto the street and pick up speed. Sara tightens her grip, turning her head sideways, resting it between Tegan's shoulders. She's so frightened right now, she couldn't care less whose body it was she was hugging and hanging onto for dear life. She thanks the heavens when they pull up to her apartment building in one piece. She gets off, lifting the helmet off her head, handing it back to Tegan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. yeah. Peachy."

"Hah. Well today was fun. There's an art gallery next week i'll be featured in if you want to go with me, and meet some other artists. You don't have to answer now, i'm sure i'll see you soon once you get those drawings done, or just give me a call, okay? Bye, sweet little Sara!" Tegan laughs heartily, putting her helmet on and tearing out onto the street before Sara can yell at her.

Sara shakes her head while walking up the stairs to her place, figuring that nickname would just have to be something she'd have to get used to. There were other, worse things Tegan could be calling her.

She unlocks the door, heading straight to the studio to get working.

Aiden finds her in the kitchen cooking supper when he gets home, happy she remembered to cook and not draw most of the day this time.

"How was your day?" He asks nervously, hugging her from behind.

"Good. You were right, Tegan's not that bad when she's not sexualizing everything. She gave me some art to work on for tattoos for her clients and will pay me and everything. She invited me to go to a gallery next week too. I really want to go, if you don't mind?" She asks.

"Mind? Why would I mind? I want you guys to get as close as possible." Aiden sighs in relief, glad that Tegan was able to act like a normal human for once.

"Thanks baby, you're the best!" Sara says happily, planting a sloppy kiss right on his lips.


	4. Convinced

"Every last person in there is such an uppity snob." Tegan comments. She takes a drag off her cig, turning to Sara, waiting for her to say something. She accidentally blows all the smoke right in Sara's face. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sara coughs into the crook of her sweater clad elbow. "If you don't like those people, then why are you here?"

"The publicity, money, free drinks." Tegan raises her wine glass into the air. "Not to mention I got to bring the cutest date. Everyone's obviously jealous."

"I don't think that's what they're jealous of. Everyone can't stop talking about your work in there. You're so talented." Sara says. The entire night all she heard was people rave about Tegan's work, not any of the other artists being featured. She thinks it's silly how Tegan was such a ball of nerves beforehand, thinking everyone would think her style was too weird, or too abstract.

"You're too sweet for your own good, ya know that?" She takes another hit, remembering to exhale the other way this time. "I hope Aiden realizes how lucky he is."

A strand of hair falls from behind Sara's ear. She reaches to put it back in place but Tegan beats her to it. Sara watches Tegan's chocolatey brown eyes as she tucks her hair back, grazing her fingers down Sara's jawline to her chin. "Such a fuckin' cutie." Tegan whispers, taking the last hit from her cig, and flicking it off into the darkness of the alley they stand in.

Sara feels something within herself shift. She's not even remotely grossed out by the smoke passing through Tegan's lips, disappearing into the night air or the smell of all the deadly chemicals. She likes it. She likes the way Tegan's eyes flutter shut from her nicotine buzz. The way the corners of her lips twitch when she purses them to exhale, wanting to turn up into a smile. The constant sincere compliments spewing from those lips.

The feeling of wanting her lips to touch Tegan's, to touch another woman's, is foreign to her though she's sensed it building over the past week. The rational thing to do would be to shake the thoughts from her mind, and suggest to Tegan they go back inside. Nothing in Sara's body is telling her to be rational at this moment. Maybe it was the small glass of wine she had or the minimal light in the alley is tricking her to think that Tegan is just a shorter, prettier version of Aiden and that what she's feeling is okay.

So she does the most irrational thing possible.

She grabs the collar of Tegan's blazer roughly, pulling her into her. Their faces are an inch apart, and Sara hesitates for just a moment, watching Tegan lick her lips.

"You know you want to." Tegan's moist lips pull into a cocky grin.

"I shouldn't." Sara mutters, eyes shutting in concentration. She tries to will herself to pull away and go back inside, but it's useless.

"That's what makes it so fun." Tegan grazes her tongue just barely across Sara's top lip, tempting her.

Any resolve Sara had left flies out the window and she mashes her lips against Tegan's, her stomach flipping in excitement, and she thinks her decision was completely worth it.

Sara pulls away, taking a deep breath. She opens her eyes to see Tegan diving back in for another. She doesn't have time to protest before Tegan's tongue is in her mouth and her hands are grabbing her ass. She melts into it, kissing back with equal passion when Aiden's smiling face flashes into her mind and she can hear him clearly saying "I love you". She rears back, letting go of Tegan's blazer.

"Not too shabby, sweet little Sara." Tegan chuckles, having yet to realize she just kissed her brother's fiance and should be feeling guilty.

Sara does the only thing that comes to mind. To blame Tegan for what just happened. So she slaps her right across the face. She looks down at her hand as if it belongs to someone else, unable to comprehend that she did in fact, just do that. She looks back up at Tegan holding her cheek and laughing. Sara can't stand it and she makes a run for it down the alley and in the direction she hopes she lives.

"Running's not gonna make it any less real, Sara! And remember, _you_ kissed _me _first!" Tegan yells, rubbing the sting out of her cheek. She wished she could say that was the first time a girl had ever slapped her.

Tegan downs the rest of her wine, heading back into the gallery.

Sara runs block after block, tears streaming down her face. She slows to walk, realizing she doesn't recognize a single building around her. She leans against a tree, and wipes the tears from her eyes.

She can't wrap her mind around the nights events. Would Aiden know? Would Tegan tell him? Would he leave her? Would it happen again?

She immediately tells herself she does _not _have a crush on Tegan, she is not gay, and it is just a small infatuation. She only feels this way because Tegan was cool, confident, and did whatever she wanted to, and Sara admires her for that. She didn't really mean to kiss her, and she didn't really enjoy it or want to do it again. She also doesn't enjoy the teasing or flirting or the nickname Tegan had given her. It was all just because she had forgotten what it was like to have a close friend other than Aiden.

She could convince herself all of that was true, or so she hoped.

She pulls her phone out of her back pocket, thankful they're able to afford phones that can tell her how to get home. She walks slowly, preparing herself for facing and lying to Aiden, if he's still awake.

Luckily, he isn't. Sara dresses quietly for bed, crawling under the covers. She gives Aiden a peck on the cheek, and whispers an unheard apology before falling asleep.

She wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee, feeling significantly better. She finds a cup waiting for her at the table across from Aiden, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." Aiden greets her cheerfully.

"Morning." She responds, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sits down, taking a small sip from her steaming cup.

"How was the gallery?"

"It was fun. I saw a lot of great art." She gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good. Nothing happened between you and Tegan?"

"No.. Why do you ask?" Sara asks, her stomach turning into knots.

"I had a message from her this morning asking if you made it home safely. She didn't give you a ride?"

"Oh. I, uhm, just got really tired and she couldn't just leave so I decided to walk home. I guess I forgot to tell her I made it." She lies.

"Oh, okay." He folds the news back up, setting it on the table, accepting Sara's answer. "So any plans for today?"

"Not really. I thought just maybe you and I could lounge around the house and hang out. You've been so busy with work I feel like we've barely seen each other the past week."

"That sounds perfect."

...

Sara nervously walks into Quintessential Tattoo, praying that Tegan is in back and she can just leave the stack of drawings on her desk. She wanted to ask Aiden if he could just drop them off for her on his way to work, but then he would get suspicious and ask questions. And Sara was not in the mood to be answering them.

She inwardly groans when she sees Tegan leaning back in her chair, legs propped up on the desk, stuffing her face with a bagel.

"Hey, Sara. What's up?" Tegan smiles.

"Hi." Sara greets her quietly, suddenly interested in everything in the room that isn't Tegan. "I just came to drop off some of those drawings."

"Awesome. Let's take a look." Tegan grabs the papers, fingers grazing Sara's. Sara noticeably flinches, and Tegan sighs, setting the papers down. "Can we talk?"

"I should actually get- "

"No. Come on." Tegan leads her into the back room, shutting the door, and cornering Sara between a shelf and her arm propped up against the wall. "Listen, I know i'm irresistible and you couldn't just say no to this face but you're obviously not pleased with what happened last night, so if you want to just forget it happened and move on, that's fine with me, okay?" Tegan suggests, hoping her humor will help lighten the situation.

"Thanks." Sara nods shortly, unwilling to yet make eye contact. She's afraid of what she might do if she looks into those eyes again.

"Though you have to admit, it was pretty good."

"Please, Tegan." Sara begs, eyes watering at the very thought of her lips on Tegan's. It had been pretty good, great actually, and that's why she didn't want to think about it. She looks over to the door, wishing Aiden was on the other side. He would wrap her small body in his strong arms and make her feel okay.

"Right, right. It was the worst kiss ever. I hated it. I think you've turned me straight! I feel so bad for Aiden, having to take you to bed every night. Blegh!" Tegan exaggerates, screwing her face up in silly gestures.

"Stop it." Sara giggles. She was expecting Tegan to be more difficult about what happened, but it appeared she felt at least a little guilty. Even if only for the reason that it upset Sara, and Tegan didn't want to see her sad.

And so they go on acting like it never happened, Sara pretending she doesn't want to kiss Tegan every time she sees her and Tegan still being Tegan, making it obvious she's been physically attracted to her since the day they met.

Sara's almost convinced everything is going back to normal, until she agrees to help Tegan wash her bike two weeks later.


	5. Hosed

Tegan loves Saturdays. It was her one day of the week to do anything she wanted that wasn't business related. Sometimes she'd go out to the bars with friends, leave with a hot girl for the night only to never see her again after but sometimes, and more often than not, she usually spent it around the house cleaning everything that had been neglected during the week.

She has already accomplished washing, drying, and folding all her laundry, and was now getting ready to clean her motorcycle, adding the soap to the water buckets in her driveway. Later, she had plans to go to the Museum of Vancouver with Sara. Aiden was originally supposed to go with them but one of his old buddies from high school was in town and today was the only day he could catch up with him. Unfortunate for him, fortunate for me, Tegan thought.

Ever since she told Sara they should forget about the kiss, she's regretted it. She knows Sara is into her, she can tell by the way Sara looks at her when they talk and the way she watches her when she thinks Tegan isn't paying attention. Tegan just really wants to sleep with Sara, to know if she's the same sweet, innocent girl she normally is or if a whole other side is unleashed. It also doesn't make Tegan any less horny that Sara is forbidden fruit, her future sister-in-law.

She wants to push her against the wall and ravish her. Or bend her over the couch and go at her from behind. Or to...

"Knock knock."

"Huh? Oh! Hey there," Tegan glances at her watch, shaking the lewd thoughts from her mind. "You're early."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call. Do you want me to come back? It's just that Aiden already left and it's so nice outside I decided to go for a walk and I guess I just ended up in your neighborhood. You look busy, i'll just come back later." Ever since the incident Sara had become prone to excessive nervous rambling in front of Tegan.

"Nah, it's fine. You can make yourself useful and help me clean my bike though, yeah?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome. Here." Tegan tosses a soaking sponge at Sara. She gets to work right away, scrubbing and scrubbing. Tegan joins her and they talk about the current exhibits at the museum, and which ones they want to see most. When Tegan is satisfied that it is clean enough, she goes to get the hose.

"Do you, uh, need some help there?"

Sara stands back, watching amused. Tegan's been attempting to figure out the fancy new spray head she bought for the hose for minutes.

"No, no, I got it." Tegan answers, resorting to now just banging it against her hand angrily. "I mean it's a fucking hose, how hard can it be?"

"That's what she said." Sara sniggers, covering her mouth.

Tegan playfully rolls her eyes at the stupid, but still kind of funny, joke. She gives the hose one last whack and finally it works, spraying water out the end at full force. Aimed right at Sara. In seconds, Sara's upper body is completely soaked. They both burst out laughing at the same time.

Practically in tears, Sara realizes that she's the only one still laughing. She looks at Tegan donning a dazed expression with her mouth hanging open. She follows Tegan's gaze and blushes. Her white tank top is completely see through, clinging to her skin. The purple bra she wears underneath is completely visible as well as the top half of her breasts. Of course this would happen around Tegan. She is about to yell at Tegan to stop gawking at her but seeing her face again makes her stop. Tegan is looking at her in a way that she was sure Aiden never really had, like she was the sexiest thing she's ever laid her eyes on.

Animalistic urges take over Sara and she charges at Tegan, jumping on her. Limbs collide with limbs, lips find lips and Sara feels that feeling she's been craving for two weeks.

Tegan snaps out of her daze, gripping onto Sara's thighs, and Sara hooks her ankles together behind Tegan's back as Tegan carries her through the yard and into the house. Sara tangles her fingers through Tegan's hair, pushing her impossibly closer as their tongues explore each other's mouths.

They stumble through the living room, and up the stairs. Tegan stops every few steps to slam Sara into the wall and attack her neck. Sara bites her lip every time, trying to hold in the moans creeping up her throat.

They reach Tegan's bedroom, and Tegan forcefully kicks the door open, walking to her bed. She tosses Sara onto her unkempt bed, the mattress squeaking lightly to Sara's body bouncing on it.

"Clothes off. Now." Tegan demands, beginning to strip her own off.

Sara obeys. She peels the clingy, soaking tank top off her body and drops it off the side of the bed. She moves onto unbuttoning her jeans when an already naked Tegan grabs the bottom of each leg and whips them off for her. Sara doesn't even have time to check out Tegan's silky, muscular tattooed body before it's on top of her.

In a flash, Tegan's tongue was forcing it's way into Sara's mouth and her were fingers were inching under the waistband of Sara's underwear and quickly thrusting in and out of her dripping core. The next thing Sara knew she was screaming and coming like she never had before.

"Bet my brother couldn't get you to do that." Tegan pulls her fingers out and sticks them in her mouth, sucking them clean. Her eyes instinctively shut and she moans over the taste. Holy crap, Sara thinks. She knew Aiden would never do something like that, he was much too conservative, and she wanted Tegan to take her again and again.

Tegan opens her eyes and grins down at Sara. She rolls off her body and lies next to Sara. Her hand finds Sara's lying limply at her side, and she intertwines their fingers. Sara finds small comfort in it, her conscience starting to nag at her as she slowly comes down from her high.

Sara isn't ready for the guilt to sink in. She lifts the hand that holds Tegan's and directs it over to her mound, letting it rest there. She turns her head to the side, and Tegan does the same. She pleads with only her eyes, begging for Tegan to touch her again, to make her mind become so overwhelmed with only ecstasy there's no room for any negative thoughts.

"As you wish," Tegan says with a sly smile. She rolls her body back onto Sara and gives her what she wants. Three more times.

Sara's to the point of exhaustion. Once her breathing is back to normal and her skin stops tingling with pleasure, she passes out.

A few hours later, she starts to wake up. She rolls to the right, thinking she's in her own bed with Aiden where she normally sleeps on the left. She doesn't roll very far before she tumbles right off the edge and lands with a loud thunk.

Tegan hears the disturbance from her bathroom and comes rushing out. She notices the bed is empty and half the sheets are gone. She pounces on the bed and peers over the edge, spotting a very confused Sara.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Ehrm, hi." Sara blushes, trying to pull the dark red satin sheets she's tangled in up to cover her naked breasts.

"So I think I like the exhibits at the Museum of Sara better."

"Oh my god." Sara mutters in embarrassment, turning on her side and hiding her entire body under the blanket.

Tegan chuckles, getting off the bed. She pulls the sheet off of Sara's torso, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. The sheet falls off the rest of Sara's standing form and she tries to cover herself with her hands, nervous to be the only one so exposed.

"Don't be shy," Tegan says gently, placing Sara's arms at her sides. "You've got a bangin' bod," she kisses her cheek, "and great tits," she rubs the pads of her thumbs over Sara's nipples.

"This shouldn't be happening." Sara says solemnly, backing away from the touch, but she can't help but smile a little at Tegan's words. "I love your brother, Tegan. I should be with him right now, not you."

"Then why aren't you?" Tegan responds sharply. She knows Sara feels bad but it still stings to hear that she basically thinks what they did was a mistake. It might not have been the right thing to do, but Tegan doesn't regret it.

"I- I don't know. I don't know what this is that i'm feeling, okay?" Sara admits, looking around the room for any of her clothing. She finds her jeans and shimmies into them. "I just know I shouldn't be feeling it."

"You can't just ignore the chemistry that we have."

"Yes, I can." She picks up her still wet tank. She sighs, unraveling it. "And I will."

Tegan notices the state of Sara's top. She walks into her closet and finds a modest t-shirt for her. She walks back out and tosses it at Sara.

"Thanks." Sara slips it on and finds her sneakers, sitting on the floor and unlacing them.

"At least let me take you home." Tegan offers, remembering how much she worried waiting all night and finally knowing in the morning Sara made it home safely the last time something happened between them.

"Fine."

Sara's thankful that she's become semi-used to riding on the back of Tegan's bike. She no longer has to cling to Tegan's midsection the whole way and is fine just gripping her hands on her waist. The touch is still enough to make Sara silently cry on the way home, though.

When she pulls the helmet off and Tegan can see the dried streams on her face, Tegan realizes a little that this isn't just fun and games like it is for herself. But she was never good at handling emotional situations, which is explained why she was such a clown most of the time.

Sara hands Tegan her helmet back. Tegan takes it and grabs Sara's hand with one of her own.

"It's okay to be feeling what you are, Sara. I feel it too." Tegan hopes it's somewhere along the lines of the right thing to say. "See you Monday?"

"Maybe.. " Sara says pensively as she walks with slumped shoulders on the sidewalk, up the stairs, and into her apartment.


	6. Again

If you could ask him, Aiden would say that he is having the best possible Sunday of his life. He doesn't know why Sara has been all over him and forcing him to stay in bed with her all day, but he sure isn't complaining. He knows better than to ruin a good thing. So when Sara climbs back on top of him and whispers into his ear, "Again," for at least the fifth time that day, he listens.

Sara, however, is having the most stressful Sunday of her life. She never thought sex with Aiden was bad or mundane, but after having her mind blown by someone else, it's all she can think about as she lies there. She's not into his stubble scratching her neck as he plants kisses down it, or his rough hands touching and squeezing her. She misses Tegan's softness and how she was small, just like her, yet still strong and dominant. But what she really missed and liked was how Tegan only seemed focused on getting her off. That was something Aiden didn't do, always making sure he was satisfied but not paying attention to whether she was faking it or not, and getting off is what Sara has been trying to do all day.

So when Sara can tell Aiden is getting close by making the same face he always does when he's about to come, she frantically licks her fingers and starts rubbing her clit. She works in small, quick circles, hoping to beat Aiden to the finish. She doesn't. But she cries out anyway as Aiden hangs his head and slows to a stop. He collapses off of her, peeling the now soiled condom off. Sara watches in horror, that was something she'd _always _found disgusting, and she politely excuses herself to the bathroom.

She shuts the door, locking it, and leans against the frame. She closes her eyes and runs her hand down her chest and stomach until it is back between her legs. She finishes herself off, moaning a quiet "Tegan... " as her back arches and her hips buck up to meet her hand.

"Shit... " She mutters as she opens her eyes, realizing what she just did and whose name she just said.

She walks to the sink, turning the faucet on. She mechanically rubs the soap into her hands, scrubbing and rinsing them under the water. She avoids her reflection. She has no desire to stare at the person getting her fiance to have sex with her all day just so she can try to get over someone else. Especially since it seems like it's not going to work. It only slightly made sense to her that if she could get Aiden to just really please her, she'd want it from only him. So far it hasn't worked, but she isn't going to give up.

Sara dries her hands off and walks back into the bedroom. Aiden turns to look at her and gives her a wink, already preparing for another round. Sara gives him a feeble smile and kneels onto the bed. She leans across Aiden and pulls the drawer of the nightstand on his side open. She tears another condom off the strip, noting they're going to have to invest in some more soon. She places it on his stomach and lies back down. She looks over at him with stern eyes.

"Again."

...

It's been three weeks since the most angelic voice has graced her ears. It's been three weeks that she's been tracking the person who it came from. It didn't take her long to track her down, but keeping up with her proved to be a struggle some nights. She was always in a different scene, with different people it didn't matter that she had found where she lived, she was never home at night. In the darkness.

But she was in the darkness outside, where she wasn't supposed to be. It didn't bother her any though, she was used to being a rebel. She had also gotten used to being followed. She didn't know if Voix just wasn't good at being invisible or if she was just that observant.

She first noticed her two weeks ago blending into a wall when she was out smoking with a group of friends, and she instantly knew she was the target. She spotted her multiple times as the days passed, wondering when she was finally going to make her move. She didn't want to die, though she wasn't afraid to either, she was just getting restless wondering as to when it was going to happen.

So when she came home one night and spotted the short figure illuminated by the moonlight in her bedroom, she wasn't surprised. But she was surprised at how quickly she found herself pinned roughly against her wall.

"Took you long enough." She sneers at the villain, recovering quickly.

Voix narrows her eyes, intrigued by the coolness of this woman. She presses her body closer, pinning her victim closer to the wall. She keeps her grip around her neck loose, still wanting to hear that voice.

It's not Voix's intention, but the girl can't help but notice just how close they are. Just how perfectly Voix's costume clings tightly to her body, pushing her breasts together and out.

"Is.. this how you.. distract your victims.. ?" The girl asks breathily. "Because it certainly works."

Voix bows her head and tilts it to the side, slowly shutting her eyes. She thinks she may have discovered her own weakness. In the form of a human.

The woman knows that gesture all too well. It's the one most girls make when they're trying to hide the fact that they're turned on.

"So have you been hunting me because you want to kill me, or because you want to have sex with me?" She laughs, amused that even this.. well, whatever it is that she is, cannot resist her. "That won't be much fun without a mouth." Thankful she still has the use of her arms, she mimics the grip that's on her own neck, forcing Voix to look at her. Two can play this game, she thinks. She uses all her strength to lean forward and kisses Voix right where her mouth should be. "See? Boring."

But Voix doesn't find it boring, and she blushes hard.

"Hah! Are you even sure you're a villain?" The woman taunts.

Voix is almost certain this girl will be her downfall is she doesn't pull herself together, she's already got her weaker. She won't give in though, she's the one in charge of this situation and will continue to be in charge of every action this girl takes until she decides otherwise.

She rips the girls hand from around her throat and pulls her away from the wall, only to slam her back into it, her front hitting the wall this time. She grabs her other hand and locks them together behind her back, pulling her out of the room and dragging her down the stairs into the kitchen.

She searches through every drawer with one hand, holding her prisoner with the other, until she finds what she is looking for. She yanks the woman to one of her dining chairs and forces her to sit down. She starts wrapping the tape around her, binding her to the chair from shoulders to feet.

The woman curses, struggling against the tape but it's no use. Voix crosses her arms in triumph, watching in pleasure as her victim goes nowhere.

"Stupid.. Bitch.." She hisses, her cockiness waning.

Voix's anger rises. Her black eyes getting even darker. She violently kicks the chair, sending the woman backwards and crashing to the floor.

"Argh!" The woman growls, her head rebounding off the hard wood floor. She grits her teeth together, trying to hide her pain.

Voix steps over her, towering over her like a giant. She reaches for the belt on her costume, unbuckling it. She pulls her shorts down to her knees, kneeling down and straddling the woman's face. She clenches the woman's head in her hands and rams her face into her pussy. She holds her in a vice grip as the woman's mouth sucks, nibbles, and licks until her body is spasming with waves of pleasure. The woman's voice isn't the only wonderful thing about her mouth, Voix thinks. When she stops rocking her hips, she lets go of the woman's head and it drops back onto the wood with a thud. Her face is beat-red, she's coughing, and her eyes are watering from being so out of breath. A smile tugs at her lips even though she was basically just raped.

Voix returns to full height and pulls her shorts back up, buckling her belt. She grabs a bunch of the tape trapping the woman and pulls her and the chair back up. She flicks the kitchen light off and walks out the front door, into the night.

Sara's head falls from its cradled position in her hand and onto her sketchbook. She startles herself awake and shoots back up. She looks down at everything she just drew. The, perhaps alarming, therapeutic result of an overtired, conflicted mind at today's failed attempts.

She sighs, closing it and putting it at the bottom of the pile this time. She crawls down onto the studio/office floor, huddling into herself. She's too sore and tired to make it to the bedroom, having already spent too many hours of the day in it with Aiden.


	7. Gloves

The little containers of ink are lined up neatly in a row on the clean paper towels on her little tray. The sterile gun rests beside them, waiting to he used on her first client of the day. She picks up one of the blue latex gloves, stretching it onto her lithe fingers. She glances over at her counter and sees Sara's head peaking up over it, only from the eyes up. As soon as they make eye contact, Sara adverts her gaze elsewhere.

Tegan smiles at her attempts to be subtle. Sara hasn't said much today but there doesn't seem to be any tension and she hasn't brought up their little tryst yet. Tegan takes that as a promising sign.

She picks up the other glove, the amused grin still plastered across her face. She pulls the rubber down past her wrist, letting it stretch across her fingers. She lets go and it snaps back up around her wrist. She looks back over to Sara to find her staring again. What could possibly be so fascinating about me putting on gloves?, Tegan thinks. Sara quickly looks down. Tegan chuckles and walks to the counter, leaning on her elbows.

"Hey."

"Hi." Sara keeps her head down, looking up through her eyelashes.

"Can I talk to you in back for a minute?"

Sara silently agrees, getting up, and walking through the door that Tegan holds open for her. Tegan shuts the door behind her, gently pushing on Sara's shoulder until her back hits the wall. She places a gloved palm right next to Sara's head and the other hangs by her side.

"I won't be able to concentrate on my work if you're going to be eye fucking me the whole time." She twirls Sara's bangs between her fingers. "It can get very distracting."

"I wasn't- " Sara begins to protest, though Tegan is right. There was something sexy about the way she would wiggle her fingers while putting on the gloves, and the snapping sound against her skin stirred something inside Sara.

"You were." Tegan insists. She reaches for Sara's belt, pulling the leather through the metal buckle. "You can be quick, can't you? I don't like to keep my customers waiting."

Sara bites her lip, hastily shaking her head. She doesn't care that this is wrong, it feels too good.

"Good."

Tegan undoes the button on Sara's jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down. She dips her gloved hand down into her pants, trailing her middle finger up Sara's slit over her underwear. She pulls her hand back out, bringing it to eye level. Her finger is already slick and shiny with Sara's juice. "You make this way too easy for me," Tegan smirks, putting her finger in front of Sara's lips. "Open." She tells her.

"Tegan..." Sara blushes, turning her head away.

"I said _open_." Tegan repeats herself, opening Sara's mouth for her and sticking her finger in. When she feels Sara lick it off she pulls it out and replaces it with her tongue. She smiles, tasting Sara on her tongue. "Delicious."

"Please.. " Sara whines. She can feel herself soaking through her underwear even more.

Tegan dips her hand back in, bunching the thin fabric to the side. She plunges two fingers deep into Sara with little resistance. She slowly pulls them back out, before plunging them back in.

"Mmph!" Sara whimpers. The pleasure mixing with the pain of her still sore body from its overexertion of yesterday's actions.

"Is this what you want?" Tegan whispers into Sara's ear, the feeling of her hot breath shooting to Sara's core. She pushes her thumb against Sara's swollen button, stilling her fingers inside of her.

"Yes.. Yes!" Sara cries out, trying to move against Tegan's fingers. "Please.. move.."

Tegan obeys, developing a steady rhythm. Sara rocks her hips, meeting each thrust, her walls pulsing around Tegan's long fingers. A small "oh" escapes from between her lips on each upward movement.

They both stop their movements and look to the left when they hear the jingle of the bells from the main entrance opening.

"Shit." Tegan whispers, looking to Sara.

"Please don't stop now." Sara pleads, beginning to resume the pace of her hips. "I need this."

Tegan smirks. She doesn't leave any job unfinished. She shifts into serious fucking mode, pumping in and out. She gropes Sara's chest with her other hand, pinching her sensitive nipples through her shirt.

"Mm..oh.. yes.. ohh.. Oh!" Sara moans out as her orgasm tears through her. She digs her nails into Tegan's shoulder blades, holding herself steady as her juices flow down onto Tegan's hand.

"Damn, girl." Tegan waits until her grip loosens and pulls her hand out of her pants. She tugs each glove off her hands, balling them together. She leans forward until their lips meet, kissing Sara deeply. She pulls away and pats Sara on her flushed cheek. "See you back out there," she winks and heads out the door.

"Hey Linds," Tegan greet the girls flipping through a magazine on the couch. She tosses her gloves in the trash bin and leans against the counter, crossing her arms. "How's it goin'?"

"Not bad, not bad. You?" She replies cheerfully, tossing the magazine on the table.

"Pretty good. You ready to get started?" Tegan asks, rubbing her hands together.

Sara walks out just then, a rosy tint still coating her cheeks. Tegan cranes around, smiling at Sara. She mouths a silent "hi" and Sara returns the smile, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

Lindsey raises her eyebrows at Tegan, giving her a knowing look. "And who's this?" She offers her hand to Sara, who shakes it politely.

"Sara. Aiden's fiancé." Tegan answers for her.

"Ooh, lucky boy." Lindsey smiles. "I'm Lindsey. What are you doing hanging around here with Tegan? She's bad news." She jokes, elbowing Tegan in the side.

"Hey! I am the best thing that's happened to the girl since she got out here." Tegan argues. "Look at her! She's glowing! You love comin' here, yeah Sweet Little Sara?"

"Something like that." She responds.

"See? Now did you come here to insult me, or to get a tattoo?"

"Both, of course." Lindsey snickers, sitting down in the chair by the already prepared table.

Tegan follows, grabbing a new pair of gloves. She sanitizes Lindsey's bicep and transfers the design onto it. She dips the tips of the needles into the ink and the gun buzzes in her hand. She touches it to Lindsey's arm, creating her work of art.

Sara watches from the counter. She watches as Tegan's face turns into one of concentration, looking up at Lindsey every now and then, laughing and talking about things Sara doesn't have a clue about. Tegan flicks her eyes to Sara for a second. Sara gives her a smile that reaches her eyes. She doesn't want to run out the door in the aftermath this time, she doesn't feel as guilty. The small interaction doesn't go unnoticed by Lindsey and she speaks up.

"You're fucking her, aren't you?"

"I was about 20 minutes ago." Tegan replies smugly.

"Nice. She a feisty little thing?"

"Not yet. She can get a bit noisy though, she screamed the first time."

"Way to go, Teegs!" Lindsey balls her hand into a fist, holding it up. Tegan pounds it and they both laugh. It was common for them to divulge their sexcapades to each other, seeing if they could get a girl to do this, or that.

"What can I say? I'm a– "

"I can hear you!" Sara butts in, looking frazzled and appalled that two people would so indecently talk about sex like that, especially when it had to do with her and the alleged noise she made. She was positive she kept rather quiet during intimacy. That scream was a one time thing, or so she hoped.

"Uh oh." Tegan says quietly to Lindsey before looking to Sara. She doesn't look seriously upset and Tegan's grateful she didn't big scene about their relations. In her mind, they were just having fun. "Why don't you come over here and join us then, sweet cheeks?"

"No thank you." Sara huffs, rolling her eyes. She felt like she was in a room with cocky teenage boys bragging about getting to second base.

"Suit yourself." Tegan says, lowering her voice and getting lost in other topics of conversation with Lindsey.

"Are you going down to the Seattle Tattoo Expo this weekend?" Lindsey asks.

"You know it."

"Taking anyone with you?" She asks, tilting her head towards Sara.

"Shit. I didn't even think about asking her." Tegan mutters. She could have a lot of fun in a hotel room for three days with just Sara, knowing she'd have no where to go if she panicked. "Hey Sara, c'mere!"

"What?" She asks, walking and standing next to Tegan with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know." She replies skeptically. "Why?"

"Wanna spend it with me, see some great art down in Seattle?"

"I'll have to check with Aiden, but it sounds fun. I've never been there before."

"I'll show you a good time, don't worry." Tegan grins, squeezing Sara's outer thigh playfully.

"Someone's gettin' lucky this weekend." Lindsey sings out.


	8. Smurf

"Are you sure you have everything?" Aiden questions Sara. The two stand in the warm morning air outside their apartment.

"Yes, honey. I'll only be gone two nights, I don't need to pack heavily." Sara watches impatiently down the road, waiting to spot Tegan coming.

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to forget your passport or something."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I don't forget things. Oh! She's coming!" Sara squeals excitedly.

"You really like her, don't you?" Aiden smiles, wrapping his arms around her.

"She's pretty cool." Sara answers casually, reminding herself that she needs to tone it down. "She says there's gonna be a lot of comic based tattoos to see. Isn't that cool?"

"So cool." He laughs.

Tegan pulls up to the curb and hops off her bike. "Good morning!" she greets the two. She opens the small, packed carrier of her bike and pulls out a large, crinkled paper bag. "Here, I got you something." She hands it to Sara.

Sara looks at Tegan quizzically and unrolls the top and pulls out a new, shiny black helmet with purple accents. She also pulls out a purple leather jacket. "Wow. Thanks Tegan!" She exclaims, putting her arms through each sleeve and zipping it up.

"Well, you can't be riding on the highway without a jacket and you ride on my bike enough, you should have your own gear."

"Trying to steal my woman by showering her with gifts, eh?" Aiden jokes, fitting the helmet onto Sara's head. He lifts the plastic protective screen up and kisses Sara on the nose. "Cutie."

"Oh brother, my amazing good looks and skills in bed are what will knock her off her feet." Tegan shoots back. Aiden laughs, not realizing just how right she is. "Well we should probably head out. Be gross and say your good-byes."

Aiden and Sara share a hug, kiss, and "I love you's" before Sara hoists her backpack onto her shoulders. She sits behind Tegan, resting her hands on her own knees until they turn onto another street. She then creeps her hands up under Tegan's jacket and shirt, hugging her around the waist as they head south towards the border.

...

"Just one bed?" Sara asks as they walk into their hotel room. She drops her bag and helmet on the dresser, moving to sit on the bed to take her shoes off.

"I can't very well fuck you if we're not in the same one." Tegan grabs Sara's shoes and pulls them off for her. She grips Sara's waist, pushing her further onto the bed and on her back.

"What if I don't want you to?" Sara smiles slyly up at Tegan.

"Oh sweetie, no one can or wants to say no to me." Tegan pins Sara's arms above her head. She runs her tongue up Sara's taut neck and bites her chin. She bites her way up her jawline and flicks her tongue over her earlobe, breathing heavily in her ear. Sara lets out a shaky breath, with a small whine accompanying it.

"I'm not really that noisy, am I?" Sara asks, pulling Tegan's head away from her neck. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about that comment since it was said, and now all she can hear is every noise she makes.

"Here, let me do an impression of you." Tegan grins wickedly. She grabs ahold of the headboard and starts rocking back and forth obnoxiously. The wood bangs against the wall loudly, the picture frames clattering with each clunk. She opens her mouth and starts yelling, "Oooh! Yeah! Faster! Fuck me harder, baby! Ah! OHH!"

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" An angry man yells and pounds on the opposite of the wall. Tegan bursts out laughing, falling back onto her elbows above Sara, who hides her face in her hands, mortified.

"You are evil! I do _not _sound like that."

"No? Give me 15 minutes and you will."

Sara rolls her eyes, but lets Tegan undress her anyway. They make out for what feels like hours when Tegan finally lets her hips meet Sara's.

"Mmph! Wh-what is that?" Sara squirms. Something in Tegan's pants is pressing hard into her hip bone. She knows what it feels like, but it isn't something she should be feeling from Tegan.

"Oh, that's just my raging boner for you." Tegan mumbles, nipping at Sara's prominent collar bone.

"What?" Sara asks, wide-eyed.

Tegan sits back on her haunches, gesturing to the front of her jeans. Sara sits up and unbuttons them, tugging them along with Tegan's boy shorts down to her mid thigh. The fake, blue cock that Tegan's been strapping all day bobs out and points right at Sara.

"Oh." Sara stares at the dildo in front of her. She trails a finger over one of the fake veins that pops out. If it weren't for the blue color, it would be extremely accurate to what the real thing looks like.

"Don't look at it with that dumb face. You know what to do with it." Tegan swings her hips and the cock slowly sways back and forth. They both giggle.

"There's no way you can feel it!" She gives it a few questionable strokes.

"Not much, no. But it's hot as fuck to watch, and good news for you; this one won't shoot you in the eye!"

"You are terrible!"

"C'mon. Suck my smurf dick."

"Lay down then, please." Sara instructs. She's nervous but she figures if she just goes through her usual routine, Tegan won't want to kick her out of the bed. Tegan obeys, well, mostly and leans up on her elbows so she can watch.

Sara pushes Tegan's shirt up and over body. She hesitates, unsure if she should also take her sports bra off as well. Tegan notices, guiding Sara's hands down to her jeans, motioning for her to just take those off.

Sara hovers over Tegan's near nude body, gently stroking the phallus with one hand. She places light, shy kisses down Tegan's neck to her stomach. Kneeling between Tegan's legs, she bends down, her bum sticking up in the air. She holds the base of the cock still with one hand, and slowly licks from the bottom to the top, never breaking eye contact with Tegan. She takes the tip in her mouth, sucking on it, while twisting her hands in the opposite direction. Tegan holds Sara's head still as she starts to gently rock her hips upwards, the cock going deeper into Sara's mouth with each thrust. The feeling of the base of the strap-on hitting Tegan's clit on each upward movement mixed with the sight of Sara being anything but innocent for once is sending her closer and closer to the edge by the second. Sara braces her hands on either side of Tegan's hips and just lets her fuck her mouth. It only takes a few more thrusts before Tegan's hips stop in midair as pleasure explodes through her body.

"Fuckin' pro." Tegan mumbles between breaths, letting her hips fall back to the bed, and watching the trails of saliva connect from her cock to Sara's lips.

"Never underestimate the power of the blow job." Sara says quietly, laying down next to Tegan. Tegan's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and amusement. It's the first, albeit mildly, inappropriate thing she's heard Sara say and any desire she had to take time to calm down flies out the window. She lifts Sara's legs up, keeping them together, and holds them against her front. She aligns the cock with Sara and plunges right in. She plants light kisses over Sara's feet and ankles as she rams into her. Sara grips the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white as she lets out a deep, guttural moan. It doesn't feel quite like the real thing, but Tegan certainly knows how to work it. She's not sure if it's from the foreplay or Tegan's justthat good, but she knows she won't have to help her along and she'll come soon.

Seconds later her back arches, and she cries out, panting. Tegan slows her pace before slipping out altogether, grinning at Sara. She hops off the bed and starts undoing to straps of her harness, and Sara snuggles into the sheets.

"Don't even think about falling asleep." Tegan smacks Sara's thigh. She walks to the end of the bed, searching for her shirt. "I told you i'd show you the city, now get up!" Sara sits up, grumbling. Tegan tosses her underwear at her and she lazily gets dressed.

Once they have their shoes and coats on, they head out the door. Sara's shutting it when Tegan whispers, "Oh, shit," staring at the large, muscular man exiting the room next door. It was the man that had yelled at them through the wall. He could crush them with the flick of his fingers. Sara follows Tegan's gaze and hurriedly shuts the door, a little too loudly, and the man turns to look at them.

"Go go go!" Sara whispers harshly, pushing Tegan towards the stairwell as the man's face turns angry. They both run down the hall, laughing, and through the door to the stairs. Tegan leans against the wall, catching her breath.

"This is the best weekend ever." Sara smiles, sandwiching Tegan between the wall and herself, kissing her fervently.


	9. Drunken Words

Tegan leans on the hotel balcony, staring into the room. The buzz from the multiple Jack and Cokes mixed with the nicotine from her cigarette had her feeling good. Watching a drunk Sara sit on the edge of the bed struggling to get her shoes off is certainly helping to improve her mood as well.

Sara kept tugging and tugging, but the shoe wouldn't budge, probably because she forgot to untie it. Tegan laughs, seeing Sara's problem, but she doesn't say anything. She is too amused by the Sara that was unleashed when she had some alcohol in her. Talkative, touchy, and a little ditzy. But when Sara tugs too hard and flings herself off the bed and onto the ground, Tegan figures it is time she step in and help. She drops her cigarette butt to the ground and snuffs it out.

"Sara, hey, Sara!" Tegan shakes her shoulders. She doesn't know if Sara knocked herself out, or just fell asleep.

"Hm?" Sara mumbles, slowly opening her eyes. She focuses in on Tegan and smiles. "Oh, hi Tegan."

"You are so drunk."

"No, _you're_ drunk!" Sara argues, poking Tegan in the chest. Her head rolls to her side and she shuts her eyes. Tegan gives her shoulders another shake. Sara opens her eyes again and smiles lazily at Tegan. She reaches her hands up, touching Tegan's face all over, "You are so pretty." She wraps her arms around Tegan's neck and hugs her into her chest. "So pretty."

"_So _drunk." Tegan chuckles, pulling herself away. She reaches down and pushes Sara's sweaty hair out of her face.

"Hey Tegan? Why are we on the floor?" Sara asks, looking around the room confused.

"Because you fell off the bed. Don't you remember?"

Tegan tries recalling just how much Sara had to drink, she didn't think it was that much but Sara was _wasted. _It'll be a miracle if she wakes up without a killer hangover in the morning. Aiden would probably kill Tegan if he saw what she let happen to Sara.

"No.."

Tegan sighs and she lifts Sara's leg up and points to her still tied shoe. "You were trying to take off your shoe and fell off." Tegan unties it for her and pulls it off, setting it next to it's partner. "There, problem solved. Now let's get you back on the bed."

"Okay, carry me." Sara insists, curling into a ball. Tegan scoops her tiny frame up and carries her to the side of the bed, "God, you're like a baby." She gently puts her down and sits next to her.

"Except I don't puke on myself or poop my pants." Sara informs Tegan, sitting up.

"Well let's hope you don't get to that point."

They rest their backs against the headboard, knocking their knees off each other. Sara lays her head down on Tegan's shoulder, finding and wrapping her fingers around Tegan's.

"Hey Tegan? Do you like secrets?" Sara whispers in Tegan's ear.

"I love secrets." Tegan replies, curious to know where Sara's going to go with this.

"Well I have one. Do you want to hear it?"

"Mm, do I ever."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Sara lets go of Tegan's hand and holds her's up, sticking her pinky out.

"Promise." Tegan hooks her own pinky around Sara's in an unbreakable promise.

"Okay well, I think I love you." Sara giggles, planting kisses along her neck.

"...what did you just say?" Tegan asks nervously, pulling away. She knows what she _thinks _she heard, but there was no way. No fucking way.

"I said I think I love you, silly." Sara answers with uncertainty. Why did Tegan have the scared look on her face? She lets go of Tegan's hands and folds her own together in her lap.

"No, Sara. No, no, no. You love _Aiden_. Your_ fiancé_."

Tegan's mind is spinning. How could this be happening? Sure, she liked Sara, _really _liked her but they had only known each other like a month! They were just having fun, fooling around.. ...Right? And then there was the issue of Aiden. Was Tegan really selfish enough to break her own brother's heart in order to satisfy her own desires with a girl who considered herself to be straight and would probably ultimately leave her? It upset her that the answer was that yes, she would, and was probably going to.

"I know, and I do love Aiden." Sara murmurs. "But you're.. you're.. " she struggles to find the words.

"...great in bed? Honey, that's called lust, not love."

"Okay, yeah, you're great in bed, _really _great actually but it's more than that. You're cool, funny, talented, confident, strong, and you don't treat me like i'm a little kid. You're just.. _Tegan._" Sara stares at the wall while she speaks, all of a sudden interested in the painting on the wall. "And I think I love that; Tegan."

"You can't love and have us both, Sara. It doesn't work like that." Tegan says seriously, never intending for things to go this far. "You're _engaged_. You're going to marry Aiden."

"I want to marry you both." Sara straddles Tegan's legs. Tegan's not responding how she pictured it in her drunken mind, and she needs Tegan to stop being so pensive. "Why don't you want to marry me, Tegan? Don't you want me?" Sara slurs, lifting her t-shirt up over her head and dropping it off the end of the bed.

"Fuck..." Tegan moans, looking away and biting her lip. Her fingers clench and unclench, aching to touch that smooth skin. She tries to listen to her brain telling her _No, Tegan! This isn't right. You had your fun, now stop before you ruin this girl's _and _your brother's lives. _But everything else is screaming _Are you stupid? This gorgeous girl has literally landed in your lap, giving herself to you and you're just going to sit there and not touch her? Pussy!_

Well, Tegan always had a problem with listening to her brain. She glances back over at Sara. In the time she was battling with her thoughts, Sara managed to unhook her bra and slip that off as well. It takes only a fraction of a second for Tegan to decide what to do with the topless girl sitting in her lap.

"Fuck it." Tegan says, flipping Sara roughly onto her back.

...

Sara watches Tegan sit up and swing her legs off the side of the bed, the satin sheet falling off her slim, inked body. She lifts her arms high in the air, stretching the sleep out of her limbs. The skin pulled taut against the delicate skin of her ribs and Sara so desperately wants to run her fingers along it. She wants to touch every last inch of skin on Tegan's body, to feel and memorize it. Her fingers instinctively crawl across the sheets, making their way to the base of her spine. They stop abruptly when their target stands up and walks to the bathroom. Sara's arm resumes its place over her stomach as she watches Tegan scratch the back of her head and her curvy hips sway naturally. It excites Sara that Tegan could seem to have such the mind of a man at times, but the most womanly figure.

Sara hears the toilet flush, and sink start to run. Quickly rolling over, she pretends to be asleep as Tegan crawls back onto the bed. Tegan props herself up on one elbow and scoots in close behind Sara. She lightly scratches up Sara's arm and kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

"Sara, wake up." She gently hums in her ear.

It was an alarm clock Sara decided she could wake up to every morning, even if she didn't happen to sleeping right now. She stifles a giggle from the tickling on her arm and rolls to face Tegan, smiling.

"Hey you."

"You were awake." Tegan says, playfully pushing Sara away for tricking her. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine. My bum hurts a little and I don't remember much, but other than that okay. Why?"

"You just got really drunk. What do you remember?" Tegan asks in hope that Sara forgot the whole 'I love you' conversation. She would thank her lucky stars if she didn't have to talk about it now, and she could just carry the burden of Sara's feelings on her own and wait to deal with them when, or _if _Sara ever confronted her again.

"You dragging me to like six bars, obnoxious karaoke, body shots, and falling off the bed or something? I didn't do anything ridiculously embarrassing did I?"

Tegan laughs, remembering how Sara absolutely insisted on the shots. Watching Sara lick and suck the alcohol off her stomach as she laid on the bar led to a few heated minutes in the bathroom before moving onto the next bar.

"Well i'm sure the karaoke is something neither of us want to relive." Tegan says. "And unless you call taking your shirt and bra off and essentially demanding that I fuck you embarrassing, not really, no. I can't believe you don't have a hangover."

"Well that would explain why we're both naked. Man, this has got to stop happening before things get out of control." Sara mutters.

"I think that ship's already sailed." Tegan mumbles, mostly to herself. She was pretty sure the ship was never even docked.

"Huh?" Sara asks. Was there something Tegan wasn't telling her?

"Nothing. Now do you wanna lay in this bed all day or go cream your panties over some nerdy comic tattoos?"


	10. I Trust You

**A/N:** Hey everyone! N0rthsh0r3 wrote a couple oneshots for this story and they're really great (really!) so you should all go read that, it's called 'Identity'! And just a thank you to everyone who's been reading this/following/favoriting/and commenting! I really appreciate the feedback! (Seriously, it's what drives me to update so often, so keep it up! :) )

* * *

They enter the doors of the huge convention center. Sara has never seen so many people in one place as they walk and chat with each other. She is thankful that Tegan has been here before and happily lets her take her by the hand and weave them expertly through the crowd.

"Tegan?" A tall, good looking man with tattoos running up his arm asked as Tegan absentmindedly ran into him.

"Oh hey Hunter!" Tegan happily slugs him in the arm. "How've you been?"

"Not so good now that I know you're here to steal all the competition. Don't you get enough work up in Canada?" He jokes teasingly. He was lucky Tegan didn't set up a booth down here, otherwise she would be getting more clients willing to take the drive across the border. He looks down at Tegan's hand unnecessarily still holding Sara's and up Sara's body to her face. Sara smiles shyly, letting go of Tegan's and pushing the bangs from her eyes.

"What's with the naked baby?" He asks Tegan, referring to Sara's noticeably bare arms.

"Haha! This is Sara." Tegan answers, setting her hand on Sara's head and ruffling her hair.

"Am I actually witnessing _the _Tegan Quin with a real girlfriend?"

"Heh, no. She's my brother's girlfriend." She says, scratching the back of her head and looking away. "She's a total nerd and wants to see the comic and superhero related work. Have you seen Dave? I know he has some great stuff."

"Yeah actually, he has a booth kind of back by the bathrooms in that little corner, you know what i'm talking about. I gotta get running though so i'll catch you later."

"It was great seeing you. You ever find yourself in Vancouver, stop by my shop and i'll give you a discount."

"We'll see about that." He grins cheekily. "It was nice meeting you, Sara. Watch yourself around Tegan, she'll spin you in her little web and you'll never get out." He winks.

She smiles and nods politely as he walks away. It seemed like every new friend of Tegan's she met, they were warning her. She felt it was perhaps a little to late to heed them.

"Why is everyone always warning me about you? Are you a serial killer or something?"

"Do I look like a serial killer?" Tegan chuckles. She slings her arm over Sara's shoulder as they head in the direction Hunter told them to.

Sara shakes her head no.

"In the whole month we've known each other you've never wondered why I don't have a girlfriend?"

"No. I didn't really want to think about that." Sara says, sadly "One cheater is enough."

"Hey, Sar, don't think like that." Tegan says, gently. It seemed like Sara was trying to stop herself from thinking and admitting a lot of things. "Everything will work out in the end, it'll be okay."

"I hope you're right. So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because i'm the definition of a womanizer and a heartbreaker. No girl wants a long term relationship with someone like that."

"Are you looking for a long term thing?"

"If the right girl came along," Tegan glances at Sara. Sara quickly looks away from Tegan's gaze. She didn't want to be that girl. Well she did, but she didn't. She _couldn't_. "Oh, I think see Dave! Are you ready to have your mind blown?"

Sara bites her lip, smiling. She nods her head excitedly.

...

Tegan and Sara arrived home late Sunday night. Sara quietly unlocks the door to the apartment, taking her shoes off, and tip-toeing into the bedroom. She is surprised to see a still awake Aiden reading in the bed.

"Oh, hi. I didn't think you'd be awake." She drops her bag on the floor and crawls onto the bed.

"Hey sweetie." Aiden says, kissing Sara on the forehead. She lays down resting her head on his chest, and wrapping an arm around his stomach. "I wanted to stay up so I knew you got home safely. How was Seattle? I missed you."

"I missed you, too. It was pretty good. Some of the people were a little overwhelming, but there were some really talented artists too. Tegan knows how to have a good time. How was your weekend?"

"Lonely, but busy. I did a lot of research."

"Yeah? About what?" She asks curiously.

"About our wedding. We're pretty settled in now and I know you were upset about having to put everything on hold, so I think we can start seriously planning now."

"It's alright. We don't have to rush anything just to have it sooner than later." Sara offers. She feels like she needs a little more time to face her feelings and figure out what it is she really wants. If she marries Aiden and that turns out to be the wrong choice, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. But if she took a chance with Tegan, was she really ready to be known as a lesbian to the world when she didn't even feel like one? None of Sara's initial attraction had anything to do with Tegan being a girl, it just felt.. right.

"I know. I think you should go look at some dresses soon though, just to kind of get a sense of what you want and what looks good." He says. He pulls Sara into a sitting position on his lap, resting his hands on her waist. "You can take Tegan with for an extra opinion, and maybe finally convince her to be a bridesmaid and not a groomsman."

"You don't want to come with?" Sara asks, worriedly. Something about trying on clothes with Tegan around just screamed 'bad idea'.

"I don't want to know any details of your dress until I see it on you walking down the aisle."

"So how do you know I won't get something poofy and long sleeved with a huge bow on it?"

"I know you won't." Aiden chuckles, messing up her short hair with his hand. Sara concludes that must be a Quin thing to do. "And I trust you."

"You're a great guy, Aiden. I'm gonna go draw for a bit. Don't wait up, okay?" She says, looking away, her mind racing.

Aiden softly grabs her chin, turning her face back to look at him. She looks exhausted, but he blames it on a long weekend.

"Okay. I love you." He pulls her towards him, kissing her goodnight.

"You too. Goodnight."

Sara hops off his lap, turning the light off as she exits the room and enters the spare room. She pulls out her sketchbook, still hidden on the bottom since the last time she touched it, and opens to a blank page.

Pen meets paper.

After weeks of being held hostage in her own home, the woman quickly learned a lot about the villain Voix. It turned out the villain wasn't such a bad person, save for the viciously murdering people at night. All that she needed to be shown was a little love and compassion, as well as receiving everything she asked for. She didn't ask for much, just mostly to hear the woman's voice. But what usually came out of the woman's mouth were questions, and it is quite obvious that holding a normal conversation between the two was out of the question. And when this frustrated Voix, she took her anger out mercilessly on the woman.

They resorted to the woman talking as she would, and Voix writing everything she had to say, but even that proved to be annoying and tiring. So the woman came up with a solution, and after being threatened she would be found and killed if she didn't come back, went out to buy some books for them to learn sign language so they could communicate easier.

"What does 'Voix' mean?" The woman asks, sitting on her bed. So far Voix had been reluctant to answering questions about herself, but she was hoping today would be different.

_Voiceless. _Voix signs with her hands.

"Clever." The woman smirks. "Were you born like this?"

_Yes._

"Your parents?"

_Normal. And dead._

"What happened to them?"

_I killed them._

"Why?"

_It's hard for parents to love a child when they turn out as I did._

"Were they your first victims?" The woman asks. She fears she already knows the answer to this question. Even though she was getting a lot more comfortable around Voix, she knew that if she did one thing wrong her life would be over instantly.

_Yes._

"Do you sleep or eat?"

_No. How do you think I maintain this lively figure?_

The woman laughs. She can tell Voix would be too. Her eyes get squinty and a lighter shade of black whenever something makes her happy.

"Why do you kill?"

_It makes me feel powerful. No one has control over me, and everyone fears me._

"Did you ever intend to really kill me?"

_Yes. I hated you._

"Why?"

_Your voice. It's beautiful. I wanted to kill you for being blessed with such a thing when I was given nothing, but the more I listened to, the more I didn't want it to ever end._

"Do you ever wonder what your voice would sound like?"

_It's something I try not to do._

"I think it would be husky and sexy. I think you're sexy, you know."

_You need to get your eyes checked._

"Do you love me?" The woman asks after some hesitation. It was the only reasonable answer she could come up with for still being alive.

_I don't think i'm capable of loving you, or anyone. _Voix shakes her head._ But I don't want to rip your throat out anymore._

"Charming. Will you ever stop killing?"

_Probably not. It's all I know._

"You know me." The woman says quietly, picking at her nails.

_That's not the same. And besides, we couldn't be together. We're too different, we can't be intimate. _

The woman recalls a very painful couple nights ago. She didn't take into consideration the condition of Voix's too sharp fingers. The pain overrid the pleasure by a long shot and there was a lot of blood. The woman insisted it was okay, though she was still dealing with discomfort, but Voix disagreed. She angrily punched a hole in the wall and hopped out the window into the night, taking an extra two victims.

"We don't have to be different. You could go out in public, I could take you on a date. You don't have to keep my holed up here, I won't go anywhere." The woman suggests. She was the only person alive who knew what Voix looked like, and using a scarf to hide her face would hopefully prevent any suspicious glances.

_I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work._

"And what is it do you think that i'm trying to do?"

_Be a hero. I'm not your damsel in distress, and I don't need to be saved. I'm just Voix and I do what I need to do to survive. You're not going to change me or make me "see the light" and become good._

"That's not what I was trying to do." The woman retorts defensively. "Excuse me for actually really fucking liking you, no matter how fucked up it might be."

_That right there is exactly why I am how I am. It shouldn't be "fucked up". You aren't any different from anyone else out there. _Voix stands up angrily from her position on the floor. She tackles the woman off her bed and onto the floor. She swipes her hand down swiftly, slashing four long gashes into the woman's cheek. The woman remains silent as she turns her head back to Voix. _I should have killed you when I had the chance._


	11. It's The One

"So you're really going to marry him?" Tegan asks. She walks with Sara down a busy street in Vancouver lined with stores. Sara stops in front of a Bridal shop and looks down at the list she is carrying. She printed out all the names of the most reputable places and was hauling Tegan to each and every one. So far they had been to two of them with no luck. The employees weren't much help and nothing had caught Sara's eye.

"Yes, Tegan, I am." She replies, impatiently. She leans against the brick wall of the building, sighing. This was neither the time nor place to be having this discussion.

"Well what about us?" Tegan stands in front of Sara, hands shoved into her pockets. She absentmindedly kicks a rock at the wall. She didn't think all the wedding planning would start so soon. She needs more time to sort her conflicted feelings of letting Sara go or pleading with her to leave Aiden so she could have Sara to herself. She looks at Sara with sad, anxious eyes.

"Is there really even an 'us'?" Sara looks away from Tegan's large, peering eyes.

"It sure as hell feels like it. You spend more time with me than him." Tegan leans in closer to Sara, hissing under her breath. "And we have loads more sex. If it wasn't for that big rock on your finger, no one would even think you two were together."

"We're just having fun. You even called yourself a womanizer so you can just add my name to the long list you already have." Sara shoots back. She doesn't mean to sound so bitchy, but she doesn't appreciate Tegan rubbing the huge mistake she's made in her face. "Once Aiden and I are married, you and I are going to be family and we're going to act like it."

Tegan steps back, crossing her arms. She narrows her eyes and looks Sara up and down.

"Like you'll be able to keep your hands off me."

"Considering it's your hands that are usually all over me, I don't think i'll have a problem." Sara cocks her head, giving Tegan a devilish smile.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're such a bottom." Tegan smirks. She's glad to see Sara trying to hold back her own smile as she enters the door of the next shop on her list.

Tegan lazily runs her fingers down one of the overly elegant dresses on the rack, already bored. She doesn't understand why people would want to, and willingly, spend thousands of dollars on something so frivolous and that you only wear once.

"Excuse me miss, is there anything I can help you find?" An older saleswoman asks Tegan politely.

"Oh, uh, no." Tegan points to Sara flipping through dresses further down the aisle. "I'm with her."

Sara looks up and makes her way over, thankful this place actually has people doing their jobs. She stops next to Tegan and smiles at the lady. The lady looks between the two and smiles big.

"Well aren't you two darling! It's always nice to see couples like you out and proud!" She gushes.

"Oh we're-" Sara starts, about to correct the ladies mistake.

"We're very proud. I just can't wait to watch her walk down the aisle and into my arms in front of our family and friends." Tegan finishes, wrapping her arm around Sara's waist and pulling her in close. Sara shoots her a glare but Tegan flashes a wicked grin, and kisses her on the cheek.

"How sweet!" The lady gushes, placing her hand on her heart. "My name's Susan and i'd love to help you find the perfect dress." She pulls out a small pad of paper and pen from her pocket. "And your names are?"

"Sara."

"Tegan."

"Lovely. Do you have any specific ideas for what you're looking for?"

Sara sighs, going along with Tegan's prank, but promises herself she'll get revenge later.

"Something traditional. White, strapless, a longer train. Nothing too poofy."

Susan nods, writing everything down. "You're agreed this is what you both want?" She asks.

"Yes." Sara says quickly and sternly.

"Actually," Tegan butts in, "I was thinking something more form fitting and silky. She never shows off her sexy little frame and I want everyone to know just what's mine." Her hand slinks down to Sara's bum, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Okay..." Susan nods again, writing more. "Well, Sara if you'll just come with me i'll take your measurements and bring out some dresses for you to try on, okay?"

"Thanks." Her and Tegan say in unison as she is dragged off to a fitting room. Tegan sits in a chair while she waits impatiently for Sara and Susan. A few minutes later Susan calls her back and she steps into the dressing room. Sara stands on a small platform in front of a three panel mirror, trying to figure out Tegan's expression.

"Woah." Tegan mutters, checking the dress out. It's got a lot of ruffles and beading, and does not accentuate Sara's figure at all.

"What do you think?" Sara asks, swaying slowly.

"It's, uhm, different. I don't really think that it fits your personality though."

Sara nods, agreeing. Tegan is ushered back out and Sara is stripped down and put into another dress.

"This one fits more of the style that you were looking for, Tegan." Susan says, letting Tegan back in.

Tegan grins, stepping onto the platform behind Sara. The dress has spaghetti straps with a very low cut back and front, hugging Sara's curves in all the right places.

"This, this I like." Tegan says, running her hands down the smooth, silky fabric and awing at Sara in the mirror. "Your boobs look fantastic."

"Nope. This one won't work either." Sara tells Susan, pushing Tegan out of the dressing room. Tegan laughs, stumbling out. Sara slips her arms through the straps, looking to Susan. "I'm sorry. She has no self control whatsoever."

"Oh, sweetie, don't be." Susan shakes her head, waving it off. "I can tell she really loves you, no need to apologize for that."

Sara grimaces, facing away from Susan, letting the dress fall to the ground. That was something she didn't want or need to hear. Not because she didn't reciprocate the feelings, but it just made life all the more hard.

She steps into the third dress, holding it up as Susan laces up the corset back. She opens the door, and Tegan steps back in.

"Wow." Tegan gawks. "Sara, this is beautiful. _You_ are beautiful." She takes Sara's hand and lifts it, twirling a finger with her other hand, motioning for Sara to spin around. The skirt billows out lightly as Sara turns, falling back around her legs as she stops. Tegan looks Sara in the eye. "I think this is the one."

"Yeah?" Sara blushes, looking down at the ruched fabric, running her hands over it. It does look great, and it makes her feel beautiful. But would Aiden like it? She forgets who it is she is trying to please sometimes.

"Yup. Unless you wanna slip that other one back on real quick. Or i'm sure there are others like it, shorter.. tighter.." She hums. "Just to make sure, of course." She turns towards Susan, who nods understandingly.

"I can go find a few more in back or I can get you some veils to try on as well if you want to see how those would look." Susan offers.

"Aren't those for virgins?" Tegan blurts out, letting out a loud laugh. Sara elbows her roughly in the stomach and she doubles over. "Ow.."

"Is there anything else you'd like to try on?" Susan smiles warmly, watching the two interact with each other.

"No, I think we're done for the day. Thank you." Sara says, then turns to Tegan. "And you. You better tread lightly.. " She pokes Tegan in the chest, giving her the evil eye. Tegan puts her hands up in surrender, slowly backing out through the door.

Sara gets changed back into her clothes, telling Susan she's not quite ready to put the down payment on it, but she'll probably be back soon and thanks her. Tegan also thanks her, still rubbing her stomach and Susan gives her a sympathetic smile as they walk out the door.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Sara hisses, whacking Tegan on the shoulder while they walk down the sidewalk.

"Ow! Stop it! I was just having fun! That lady told ate us up!" Tegan argues. She holds her arms up protectively over her face, preparing to be hit again.

"That wasn't you having fun, that was you getting your rocks off on checking me out in those dresses!"

"Exactly, just having fun. It would have been no different than if Aiden was with you anyway."

"Excuse me?" Sara scoffs. "Aiden is a gentleman."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. He's just as bad as I am, only I don't go around hiding it."

"Maybe you should."

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that." Tegan forces Sara into the nearest alleyway, trapping her between the wall. "You love it when I objectify you, when i'm rough and don't sugarcoat things, don't you?" She whispers in Sara's ear, their cheeks barely brushing against each others.

Sara whimpers, and swallows loudly. She presses her legs together, trying to keep the too familiar feeling she gets whenever Tegan is around at bay.

"You're dying to have me fuck you right here in public, aren't you?"

"N-no." Sara stutters, looking down. Her breath is rapidly gaining speed.

"Good," Tegan smirks, backing away. "Because I have more class than that." She snatches the list from Sara's grasp and walks out of the alley, shaking her head and laughing as she goes.


	12. The Right Thing

"Oh my god..." Sara moans as Tegan enters three fingers inside of her. The two of them were sprawled out in her and Aiden's bed. The bed sheets rub sensually against Sara's back as her body is thrusted upwards towards the headboard with each upward stroke, and she moans again, louder.

"Told you." Tegan replies smugly. She is straddling Sara's thigh with one hand planted on the bed next to Sara's chest, the muscles in her arm tense from holding herself up. She curls her fingers up to hit Sara's g-spot.

Over the last week, since they went dress shopping, the two of them have been coming back to Sara's apartment daily to have sex during Tegan's lunch break. At first Sara protested, Aiden didn't deserve to be betrayed like this and she didn't think she could handle the guilt that would wash over her as Tegan pulled her into the bedroom. But as soon Tegan's body was on top of hers, she all but forgot who Aiden even was.

Just as Sara is about to hit her climax, she hears the front door being unlocked and opened. Tegan stops her movements and whips her head towards the door, listening intently.

"This can't end well." She mutters, pulling her fingers out.

Panicking, Sara shoves Tegan off of her and scrambles out of the bed, trying to find her clothes and throwing Tegan's at her in the process.

"Fucking hide or something! Get in the closet!" Sara hisses sharply, hopping around and struggling to get her shorts on. Her mind is racing. How could she have been so stupid and careless? Why was Aiden even home, and did he hear anything? Would he leave her and kick her out?

"Been there, done that." Tegan retorts, buckling her belt. Sara can't help but laugh and kiss her sloppily before quickly shoving her into the closet, pressing a finger to Tegan's lips, shushing her.

Sara flattens her hair and clothes down, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She opens the door a crack, slipping out and quietly shutting it. Aiden walks up to her, pulling her into a hug. He lets go and she moves to block the door handle.

"Hey, what're you doing home?" Sara asks nervously.

"I wanted to bring you lunch," he says "but it appears as if someone's already done that." He looks deep into Sara's eyes, dripping with guilt and fear. He couldn't hear voices, but he could hear the stumbling around of more than one person behind the door when he came home. "So what's his name?" He asks casually.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sara tries to act innocent.

"Drop it, Sara. I know you've got someone in there." He sighs, pushing her out of the way.

"There's no one in there Aiden." She says, blowing it off and trying to appear shocked that Aiden would even think she would bring another person into their house, their bed. "Let's go eat." She tugs on his arm towards the kitchen. Aiden shakes her off, opening the door and stepping in, looking around.

Sara's knees are weak and she's getting lightheaded. There was no way this was happening. She knew this is ten times worse than him catching her in bed with five guys.

He crosses his arms, checking for anyone under the bed, behind the dressers, and in the bathroom. Unless the person climbed out the window and scaled the wall, running off, Aiden knows the only other place to look is the closet. He swings the door open and comes face to face with a flushed Tegan.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He mutters, grabbing Tegan's arm and pulling her out. He turns to Sara, still gripping Tegan's arm tightly. "My sister? Of all the people you could have cheated on me with you chose Tegan? And in our bed? Why?"

"Aiden, I.. I'm sorry." Sara says lamely.

"Sorry for cheating, or sorry you got caught?"

"...both?" Sara answers, unsure. She's sorry she hurt Aiden, but if she could go back in time, she's sure she'd still want everything that happened with Tegan to happen again, only not be so foolish about it.

"That's nice Sara, real fucking nice. And what do you have to say for yourself?" He turns to Tegan. She yanks herself from his grip and walks over to Sara, taking her hands in her own.

"I know you love me, Sara. I know you don't remember me telling you but I was wrong about wanting you to marry Aiden and forgetting about me. I don't want us to forget. Leave him and be with me, I can make you happy." She pleads, lifting Sara's hands and kissing the top of her knuckles. "I love you. You don't have to be with him just because you think that's the right thing. I'm the one you should be with." She moves the damp bangs from Sara's face and behind her ear.

Sara can't help but blush. She didn't think Tegan loved her. She had lied in Seattle when she was telling Tegan about what she remembered when they were drunk. She remembered telling Tegan she loved her, but when Tegan didn't say it back and freaked out, telling Sara she should be with Aiden, she believed her. Now it appears that she only did it because she thought she was protecting Sara. And a part of Sara couldn't help but agree, the moral thing to do in the situation was to be with Aiden.

"No. _No._ Get out." Aiden fumes, dragging Tegan out of the room. "Don't come back and don't even think about trying to see or talk to her."

"Sara, please! He's not the one you want!" She yells, then stares daggers at Aiden. "You can hold her up here all you want, but she'll be back for me. She loves me, not you."

Aiden snorts, pushing her out the door and slamming it shut in her face. He goes back to the room to find Sara on the floor, hugging her knees, and bawling.

He crouches down, pushing up on her shoulder until she looks up at him. Her face is stained with tear lines, her nose is running, and her eyes are bloodshot. His own eyes begin to water and she cries harder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen." She sobs. "I should be with you. It's the right thing to do."

Aiden nods slowly, breaking eye contact.

"I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this mess when I get back. If Tegan calls or comes back, I don't want you talking to her, okay?"

"Okay." Sara agrees solemnly.

Aiden leaves and she crawls onto the bed, crying until he gets back, wondering how things will ever be okay again.

Aiden comes home, dropping his briefcase on the couch. As expected, he had a horrible rest of the day at work. He doesn't want things to end Sara, he loves her so much, but he doesn't know how they'll work things out.

He walks into the bedroom and sits on his side of the bed. Sara turns to face him, watching his back as he speaks.

"When did it start?" He asks, his voice flat, void of any emotion.

"About two weeks after we got here."

"Two weeks? Jesus Christ, Sara. It took you two weeks to sleep with her but six months to give it up to me?" He snaps. Sara flinches at his comment, she wasn't just a piece of meat for him to play with. Maybe Tegan was right and he is perverted just like her, he just hides it well. "How many times? Or is there too many to count?"

Sara sighs, "I don't know. Maybe twelve times," she answers honestly.

Aiden tightens his fist around the bed sheets, the veins in his arms sticking out from the tension.

"Did you even go to any tattoo expo in Seattle or was that just one big fuck fest for you two?"

Sara can feel her own anger start to boil. She wants to yell at Aiden, to blame him for this horrible mess. That if he wouldn't have done this, or that, none of this would have ever happened. But she can't. Aiden did nothing wrong, he was the perfect partner, loving, taking care of Sara, and giving her whatever she wanted. Sara was the only one at fault here. Not even Tegan could be blamed, for Sara made the first move on her.

"Aiden, please stop." Sara begs, placing a gentle palm on his back. "I'm sorry this happened. I was vulnerable in this new place with no friends, and you just kept pushing me to be friends with her. It just happened and before I could comprehend what was going on, it had already spiraled out of control. Please don't leave me."

"How am I just supposed to forget? She's my sister, a _woman_, Sara. Are you a lesbian and i'm just your cover up?"

"No! I'm not a ..." Sara trails off. Truthfully, she didn't know what she was. She didn't think she was gay, but it didn't matter if Aiden would stay. "I promise I won't talk or see Tegan anymore."

Aiden bangs his fists down onto the bed, grunting in frustration, hoping he won't regret his decision. He turns around towards Sara, resting his hand on her knee.

"You are so fucking lucky I love you so much, and you'll have to regain my trust. Things won't be easy for a while, and if I find out you so much as read one text from Tegan, you're gone, okay?"

Sara nods frantically, promising she won't do wrong again, and a small grateful smile tugging at her lips.

Aiden hands her her pillow and a blanket from the closet. He starts ripping the sheets off the bed and tossing them towards the trash. There's no way he could sleep on the sheets marked by Tegan and Sara's lascivious stands at the end of bed, watching with more tears stinging her eyes.

"You can sleep in the other room until I decide otherwise," he says, tossing her pajamas to her feet, "and tomorrow you can go out and buy new sheets."

Sara picks up her clothes, hugging them to her chest, and walks with slumped shoulders to the door. She stops, turning around, tapping a finger against the doorframe.

"Thank you."


	13. The Wrong Thing

**A/N: **Please don't form a mob, hunt me down, and kill me.

* * *

Sara couldn't deny one bit that she missed Tegan. Missed her like crazy. It wasn't just the sex either. She missed Tegan's smile and sparkling eyes. Her loud laugh, her stupid, inappropriate jokes and teasing, and just the way she treated Sara; with love. But she was thankful that at least things were improving with Aiden and she wasn't left completely alone.

It only took him two weeks to let Sara back in their bed. It made Sara so happy she could cry, mostly because sleeping on the floor was not so comfortable. There hadn't been much contact between the two, but Sara was determined to fix things. She figured physical contact would be the easiest way to get him back.

She stands in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting the red, sheer lingerie she recently purchased. She purses her lips and messes her hair up a bit, deciding it's as good as it's going to get. Opening the door and leaning against the frame, she cocks her hip out, waiting for Aiden to notice. It only takes him a minute to sense her presence, looking away from his book and to her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that new?" He asks, setting his book down on his lap.

Sara bites her lip, nodding. She walks over to the bed, climbing onto it. Aiden moves the book to the nightstand and pats his thighs. Sara swings a leg over him and straddles him with his hands resting on her waist. She gives him a weak a smile and he returns it just as weakly.

She is having second thoughts about her plan as she stares at his bare, muscular chest covered in hair. It doesn't turn her on anymore, and all she can think about is Tegan but that doesn't stop her from leaning in and kissing him.

It doesn't stop her from trailing her kisses lower and lower until she reaches the waistband of his boxers.

It doesn't stop her from pulling his boxers down and taking his member into her hands.

It doesn't stop her from bending down and taking him into her mouth.

But it stops him.

He puts pressure on her head to get her to stop, but she won't budge. He isn't getting hard and Sara is getting desperate, pumping frantically. She hates him for what that signals, but she hates herself more. She finally stops because she can't breathe with the choking sobs leaving her mouth every second and rolls off of him and onto her side of the bed. Her arms hug her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I tried, but I can't do this with you anymore." Aiden speaks to her back, grabbing his pillow and a blanket to go sleep on the couch for the night.

Sara doesn't know how long she lays there crying but at some point she manages to fall asleep. When she wakes up the next morning she feels like complete shit, emotionally and physically. She heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth then makes her way to the kitchen. She hopes Aiden isn't around, but he is, reading the paper and eating breakfast. He completely ignores her as she finds a bowl and pours cereal into it. She stands awkwardly by the counter, unsure of sitting at the table with him like usual or if she should go back to the bedroom. She doesn't have time to make a decision before Aiden chooses for her.

"Sit." He commands, putting the paper aside. She sits. "I know you probably don't have anywhere to go in town," he flicks his eyes up to her, warning her she should stay away from Tegan, "so you can stay until you figure out what to do and where to go, but please don't draw this out any longer than it has to be."

"Thank you," she nods, slipping the ring that had been home to her finger for almost a year now off and across the table to him.

He stands, pushing his chair in and dumping the dirty dishes in the sink. He picks up the paper and ring, bunching it in his fist.

"I'm sorry." Sara says somberly to his retreating figure.

"So am I." He calls back.

...

Tegan meanwhile has been doing nothing but waiting. Waiting for any kind of acknowledgement from Sara. She's tried calling her, texting her, and waiting for her to come pick up her sketchbooks. She didn't think Sara would seriously listen to Aiden about not seeing her, but perhaps Sara a little more impressionable than she originally thought.

One day she noticed Sara had left the one sketchbook she wouldn't let anyone see, assuming she'd be back the next day to take it and work on it. Tegan spent days pacing around with it in her hands, debating whether to look at it or not. What would it reveal about Sara? She knew Sara would be upset but eventually curiosity got the better of her and she flipped through it, seeing and reading all about the adventures of this mysterious Voix.

She had to admit, she was a little frightened by the violence towards the woman, who she knew immediately was herself, but also completed fascinated by this alternate universe Sara had created and what it said about her, and how it slightly vaguely, but eerily foreshadowed their current situation. So she remained hopeful, never leaving her shop for lunch or anything incase Sara tried to come and go without having to confront her.

The odds are in her favor when Sara trudges in after two and half weeks of not seeing her. She keeps her head down and heads straight for the desk, ignoring the scrutinizing eyes of Tegan and her client. She starts shoving her sketchbooks into her empty backpack.

Tegan turns off her gun and excuses herself from her client. She walks over to the counter, leaning on it, and watching Sara.

"What are you doing?" She asks, waving her hands about, trying to get Sara to look at her.

"Packing." Sara responds curtly, hastily dropping her pens and pencils into her bag.

"Why?"

She looks up and glares at Tegan, not wanting to answer the question because she knows Tegan already knows why. She's had enough confrontation in the past two months than she ever wanted in her lifetime.

"I'm leaving." She answers anyway after moments of quiet.

"What?" Tegan grabs her arm and pulls her into the back room, looking the door behind her. "Where are you going?"

"Back home. To Montreal."

"Why?"

"Why? Because everything got fucked up out here!" Sara screeches, on the brink of tears. "As soon as I met you things started getting out of control! You fucked this all up! You just came into my life making me feel things I shouldn't feel and not even caring that you were doing it! I was fucking happy with Aiden and now it's all ruined. Everything."

"What happened with him? And now what about _me_?" Tegan asks, confused. She just assumed Sara would come for her, no matter what Aiden said or did..

"Aiden left me, and he's the only reason I came out here. And what about you? I can't be with you, I'm not gay!" She cries.

"Oh really? Then what were you all those time you were screaming my name while I was fucking you? Huh?"

"Just shut up, Tegan! Just shut your damn mouth for once!" Sara screams.

"No, Sara! I _know_ you love me." She grabs Sara's shoulders, shaking her, tears running down her own face. "Why are you doing this? This doesn't have to be difficult!"

"But it is! I don't know how to be with you. I'm not strong like you are. I'm terrified, so damn terrified and I need to just leave. Forget about all of this, about you, and you can forget all about me." Sara blubbers. She wants to stay, so desperately wants to but she's too weak, too heartbroken from Aiden to commit to Tegan seriously. She couldn't take it if one day Tegan just got bored of her and left too, or if her own fear would stop them from their true potential. _But that's exactly what you're doing right now by leaving, _her conscience tells her. She shakes the thought from her mind, deciding that Tegan deserved to be happy, and she couldn't give that to her.

If she just goes back to Montreal, she can remove herself from the situation, suffer like she feels she deserves to, and then move on. Every one else will move on too and things will right themselves. All she has to do is rationalize everything, and believe that leaving was actually the strong thing to do.

"Sweet little Sara, always doing the right fucking thing." Tegan throws her hands up in frustration. "I hope you realize soon that what your little brain thinks is the right thing to do, always isn't what's best for you or the people around you. You were my long term girl Sara, and now you're just shitting on me and leaving. You know where to find me when you come crawling back, but I won't wait forever."

Sara rubs the tears from her eyes and leaves the room, slamming the door shut, and a life with Tegan, behind her.


	14. Sidekick

The days grew darker as the body count grew higher. Some people believed It was the Devil himself come to damn the city for mistakes no one could name. It was no longer a victim a day, and only at night. Voix would snatch anyone; men, women, children, the elderly at any time while she thought no one was looking.

The police were stunned. The only explanations they had were Voix had the power to become invisible or she was no longer working alone.

Voix didn't have the power to become invisible, she was smart about her movements. And the only current accomplice she had was her blind rage and fear from her interactions with the woman.

She hung around outside stores that played the news on their TV screens. She watched for any signs of the woman having gone to the police, giving them any type of information on how she thought, acted, anything but there had been none so far. Perhaps Voix had perceived her wrong and she had made a mistake.

But there was no way she could go back now. The damage had already been done. They couldn't work together with their differences, and Voix had made it quite clear she wasn't giving up her life of crime. So the only other option was to have the woman join her side.

Voix hops the fences of the identical suburban houses and lawns until she reaches the one she had temporarily called home. She creeps across the grass, staring into the large patio window. She see's the woman surrounded by the people Voix had first spotted her with, her friends. Then she hears her, that loud infectious laugh.

She waits patiently for the woman to glance outside and spot her. When she does, all the color in her face drains and the smile from her face is gone. She returns her gaze to her friend, smiling politely as she tries to calm her stomach from leaping into her throat and pay attention to what her friend is saying. How stupid she was to think that Voix wouldn't come back and would just leave her be. And how stupid she was to fall in love with such an evil creature and be excited by seeing her again.

Voix continues to watch and wait until the woman is saying goodbye to her friends and waving them out the door. She returns to the kitchen, lightly cleaning up some of the leftover food and dishes. She hears the patio door slide open and the quiet footsteps of Voix. Panicking, she grabs the nearest item that could substitute as a weapon. She lets out a small whimper as she sees it is only a butter knife left out with the spread. She turns to Voix, and holds the knife out in front of her in a protective stance. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, no matter how pathetic that fight may be.

"What do you want?" She asks, backing herself into the edge of the counter as Voix slowly steps closer.

_You._ She turns her neck, cracking it along with her knuckles.

"Why couldn't you have killed me weeks ago?"

_Oh, I didn't come here to kill you._

"What else could you possibly want from me? You said there couldn't be an us."

_I was wrong. There can be. _She stops in front of the woman, their bodies touching. She rests her hands on the woman's waist, staring into her eyes. The woman closes her eyes, squeezing tight and swallows loudly.

"H-How?" She stutters, dropping the knife to the floor.

_Join my side._

"You want me to become a crazy mass murderer?" She asks, jaw hanging open.

_Not quite so soon, but in short, yes. And I'm not crazy, just.. misguided._

"If you were misguided, you'd have accepted my offer to go on a date and given up your life of crime."

_Perhaps. Can't blame a girl for wanting to be bad, though. So what do you say?_

"Will you kill me if I say no?"

_No._

"What will you do?"

_Leave and move on to a new city, never see or hear you again._

"I don't want that." The woman mutters to the ground.

_Neither do I._

"I don't think I could ever kill someone though."

_I won't force you to. You can be my eyes, okay? Make sure I don't get caught._

"Okay. What if I want to change my mind though?"

_Then i'll let you go._

"Okay." The woman agrees, taking Voix's hand in her own. "If those are my only options, then i'll do it."

_We need to get you a costume first. And a name._

"Vice. I want my name to be Vice." The woman says firmly.

_Voix and Vice? Catchy._

"And green. I want to wear green."

_Green it is._

"When do we start?" She asks excitedly.

_Slow down, cowboy. You follow me out there and you'll get us both killed before either of us can blink. You need training._

"Training?" She pouts. She wants to get out and witness the action, see Voix do what it is she does, no matter how traumatizing it probably is.

_Yes. You need to get on my night schedule, change your terrible eating habits, learn to move silently, and always see but never be seen._

"Sounds badass."

_It is. But this isn't a game. You can't be weak, ever. And never, ever look back._

"Okay. Be strong and don't look back. Anything else?"

_You're just a sidekick. I call the shots. You do what I say, when I say._

"Got it." She nods.

_Good. Now let's go figure out what shade of green looks best on you, Vice._

The woman smiles and pulls Voix into a hug, not fully understanding the horror she's getting herself into.

Sara gently closes her sketchbook, leaning back in her chair. She's not even comprehending what she scrawls out on that paper anymore, it just happens.

She listens to a flight attendant tell everyone to buckle and prepare for landing. Their estimated time of arrival is in 30 minutes. She slides the book and pen back in her carry on, and pushes the tray back up, locking it in place. Hugging her bag to her chest, she rests her head against the window and watches as the familiar skyline comes into view. A lone tear runs down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away, not wanting the elderly woman sitting next to her to see it and ask questions. Sara knows she saw a couple fall onto her drawings, the ink spreading and blurring. At one point the woman placed her hand on Sara's shoulder and gave it a soothing rub, but didn't say anything. Sara gave her a quick, sad smile, tempted to tell the woman she didn't deserve sympathy. She didn't deserve it because in the short time of two months she managed to break Aiden's, Tegan's, and her own heart.

The plane lands, and she immediately turns her phone back on, searching through her contact as she walks and waits at the baggage claim. She didn't bother trying to figure out where she'd stay or what she'd do here while still in Vancouver, she just bought the ticket and packed her bags, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Staying with her parents was out of the question. All they would do is interrogate her on why she was there, where Aiden was, what happened, why did he hurt you and so on. She couldn't tell them it was her fault or listen to their constant nagging. She hadn't seen or talked to most of her friends even months before going to Vancouver and it would just be awkward. She stops on the name of one person she knew she could always count on, her best friend from elementary school all the way through college. They hadn't talked in a while, but Sara knew she could crash on her couch until she found a job and a cheap apartment. She hits send and waits for her to answer.

"Hey Emy... Yeah, it's Sara... No, i'm actually back in Montreal... It's a long story, don't want to talk about it right now... Look, I need a place to stay for a bit... Are you sure?... Thank you so much... I'm at the airport right now, i'll just take a cab... Yeah, okay... Thanks again... See you soon. Bye." She hangs up, relieved Emy is always there for her and never pushes her to talk, but she knows she'll have to tell eventually.

She watches as her two large suitcases come into view on the conveyer belt and struggles to hoist them off. She manages to get them off and takes a deep breath, walking out into the cool Montreal air.


	15. Sarah, Not Sara

The doorbell rings through the house, disrupting the now common silence. Tegan shuffles sluggishly to the door, peeking through the peephole. She opens the door and moves out of the way, letting the familiar face walk in.

"Hey Linds." Tegan greets her with little enthusiasm, shutting the door quietly.

"You look like shit." Lindsey observes, heading straight to the kitchen with the bags in her hands. She sets them roughly on the counter, pulling out the expensive bottle of vodka and carton of orange juice. She tips the other bag upside down and the many bags of chips and candy scatter around the counter. She tears open a bag of Skittles and pops one in her mouth. She holds the bag out, offering one to Tegan.

"Nice to see you too." Tegan responds sarcastically, grabbing a handful of the multicolored candy. Sure she hadn't showered in a couple days and was now sporting sweatpants and ratty shirts, but she didn't think she looked _that _bad.

"You're damn right it is. When's the last time you left your house?" She opens a cupboard and pulls out two tall glasses and a shot glass. She opens the vodka and pours one shot into her glass, and two into Tegan's, figuring she could use a little extra boost.

"I go out to get the mail everyday, thank you very much." Tegan takes the glass now filled to the top with orange juice and takes a sip. She recoils at the horrible taste. She hates vodka, and even though it was expensive it still tasted like chugging rubbing alcohol.

"Doesn't count. You need to stop playing the role of the sensitive, tortured artist who holes herself up in her house painting depressing, weird abstract shit while she's on 'vacation'." Lindsey takes a drink from her own glass. "It ain't cute."

"Thanks for the support." Tegan spits, grabbing the bag of pretzels and walking into her living room. She plops down on the couch and rips the bag open.

"Don't get pissy at me because I won't participate in this little pity party you have going on. She was a bitch and now she's gone, move on."

"Sara's not a bitch, she's sweet." Tegan squeezes the bag in frustration, crushing the pretzels to bits.

"Sweet?" Lindsey scoffs. "That's why you let her prance all over you, sucking you in with little hair move she did all the time, acting all shy and innocent. You were just her little experiment, and when it got too rough for her, she ran and apparently took any balls you had with her."

"She loves me. I know she does." Tegan mumbles, hugging one of the couch pillows to her chest. A reality check is not what she needs right now.

"Really? Then why is she almost 3000 miles away on the opposite side of the country with her mouth probably full of some guy's dick? If she loved you, she'd be here right now in your arms, instead of that pillow."

Tegan lifts the pillow, squishing her face into it. She lets out a painful scream and drops her head onto her knees, letting the waterworks flow.

Lindsey feels bad and walks over to the couch, sitting next to Tegan. She gently massages Tegan's back and speaks to the back of her head.

"Look, I didn't come over to make you feel bad but it's been almost two weeks. If she was coming back, don't you think she would have come by now? I just want the Tegan I know back. Don't you miss being a ladykiller? Come out with me tonight, we'll go get drinks, find some chicks. By the end of the night you won't even remember who Sara is."

"I am pretty good at picking up chicks, aren't I?" Tegan turns her head towards Lindsey, giving a small smile.

"Pretty good? You're great. Now cheer up, and i'll come help you pick out an outfit."

Tegan trudges up the stairs to her bedroom with Lindsey following close behind. They enter her walk-in closet and Tegan stands back, letting Lindsey look through her clothes. She rifles through the racks of tops, pulling out a fitted green v-neck and a black vest, tossing them at Tegan.

"Find a pair of tight skinny jeans. Show off that ass you got." She instructs. "And put on a pair of Converse."

"Can't I shower?"

"No time. Plus chicks dig the greasy look, makes you seem like you don't give a fuck and that you're rough." Lindsey raises her eyebrows, smirking.

Tegan scowls, stripping off her homely clothes. Girls that weren't into clean people didn't sound very appealing to her. But Sara was always clean looking and smelling, so maybe sleeping with the complete opposite of her will help.

Lindsey drags her back downstairs, looking much more desirable and tells her to finish her pre-game drink before they head out to all the downtown clubs and bars.

Tegan leans on the bar, swirling the ice around with a straw in her mixed drink. Lindsey had already found someone and was out on the dance floor with them. Tegan is so very tempted to leave. This doesn't feel like the right thing to do. She would feel like a cheater if Sara ever did come back, but at least Sara would be able to sympathize. And maybe Lindsey was right, Sara could have slept with multiple men and women by now. Tegan didn't believe any of it, she knew Sara wasn't like that. She did what she did with Tegan because of love, not because she was a slut or meant to hurt anyone.

"Hey." A taller, blonde girl says to Tegan, interrupting her from her thoughts. "I saw you staring at me from across the bar."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Tegan says, blushing. She hadn't been staring, she must have just dazed out with her eyes on this girl. "You're attractive." She tells her, eyeing her up and down. She wasn't anything like Sara, dressed in a tight low cut tank top with her large, and probably fake, breasts half exposed and very short, equally tight skirt. This girl looked easy and willing, and Tegan didn't even have to approach her.

"I know." The girl responds cockily. She grabs Tegan's hand and slides it under her jean miniskirt. "I'm gonna run to the ladies room." She smiles, giving Tegan a look that she'll be really sorry if she doesn't follow.

Tegan watches as she walks away and through the bathroom door. She quickly downs the rest of her drink and hurries off after the girl. She opens the door to find the girl leaning on the door of the handicapped stall. She pushes the girl in, pulling the door shut with her, and sliding the lock into place.

Tegan continues to walk forward until they hit the wall, and she lifts the girl up onto the metal support bar, holding onto her waist. Leaning in, she takes the girls bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it. The girl wraps her legs around Tegan, bringing and pressing their hips together. Tegan moves down to the girls neck, feeling her confidence start to seep back into her.

"Mm, what's your name?" The girl whispers breathily, digging her nails into Tegan's back.

"Tegan." She mumbles into the girl's neck, slightly annoyed. Was it really imperative that they know each other's names? She didn't intend to ever see this girl again, and talking was distracting her from the mental and physical release she was looking for, but she was polite anyway. "Yours?"

"Tegan's a sexy name. Mine's Sarah."

Tegan stops, detaching her lips from the girls skin and pulling away.

"Sarah? Your name is Sarah?" She rubs her temples, trying to lessen the pain from the headache that is soon to make itself known any moment now.

"Uh, yeah, is that a problem?"

"Kind of. I gotta go." Tegan darts from the bathroom and shoves her way through the crowd, roughly bumping into Lindsey on her way out. She sees Tegan's retreating running figure and excuses herself, following Tegan outside.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lindsey asks, spotting Tegan against the wall, her hands covering her face.

"I was about to bang some bimbo in the bathroom and she fucking tells me her name is Sarah, and I bolted." Tegan explains, angrily kicking the brick wall. "God, i'm so pathetic."

"I've lost my mojo. It's gone. Gone forever. You might as well ship me off to a convent."

"Don't be such a diva. Let's just move onto the next bar and try to avoid anyone with the name of Sara. I don't want to have to fuck you myself."

"Why not? I'm totally hot."

"Yeah, but you're also a total basket case." Lindsey laughs.

"That's not true! I'm just a little ...intense sometimes."

"Yeah, that's totallythe word to use." Lindsey rolls her eyes.

Tegan catches the gesture and pushes Lindsey off the sidewalk. She laughs at her shocked face and takes off down the sidewalk, her laughter echoing through the street.

"Bitch!"


	16. Righting The Wrong

**A/N: **Just a heads up that either the next chapter or the one after that will be the technical end to this story, but I plan on writing a few chapters placed in the future after that. I also posted the first chapter of the story i'll be working on next, it's called Infinity and if you so please, check that out. :)

Thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews, they're entertaining and basically the only things that keep me motivated!

* * *

The bass pumps in time with the beat of her pulse and she closes her eyes, getting lost in the music. She doesn't know who the guy grinding on her from behind is nor the girl grinding on her front side. She doesn't care. One, or even both of them, will be the new twisted therapy Sara has found for herself for the night.

She hasn't touched her sketchbook since the plane ride. Usually the drawings just draw themselves but Sara has had no inspiration for the characters Voix and Vice and how their story will end. It seems as if it will play out just like her and Tegan. An abrupt end, with no story left to tell. Perhaps death, or maybe they'll just disappear. It'll remain unwritten until she no longer thinks of Tegan during the day and sees her in her dreams at night. Only then will they have their happy, or unhappy ending.

So Sara continues dancing and drinking from the random cups strangers hand her, taking risks and righting her wrongs. It can only make sense to her that hooking up with anyone and everyone will cure her of her feelings. She'll find the man or woman that will make her feel better than Tegan ever did and she'll forget. She will keep up this horrible routine she's found herself in until that happens. Even though it's been around three weeks since she got to Emy's and her feelings for Tegan have yet to die down in the slightest, she has yet to give up hope.

The girl dancing in front of her turns around to face Sara and attaches her lips to Sara's neck. She tilts her head back and the guy behind her attacks the other side of her neck. She continues to sway to the music, allowing these people to mark her neck with hickeys. She closes her eyes and gets lost in the sounds and the feelings of their fingers as they explore her body on the crowded dance floor. The girl dips her hand into Sara's jeans and underwear, cupping her mound.

Sara instinctively bucks her pelvis out, craving more contact. The girl reads her mind, and presses two fingers between her lips, rubbing in a slow circular motion on her swelling clit. The guy behind her runs his hands across her stomach and up to her breasts, kneading them through her shirt. Her lips twitch into a pleasurable smile as their paces increase in time to the music, and she gets closer and closer to her release, exploding in sync with the drop of the song. Her body spasms and the guy holds her small body up and the girl pulls her hand out and wipes it on Sara's jeans. They continue to dance until the last song plays for the night, and they part ways out through the club doors, never exchanging a "hello" or "hi", and certainly not their names.

Sara hails a cab and takes it back to Emy's apartment. She could normally walk, but her body is too full of alcohol, and possibly drugs, to make it home without falling asleep in an alley or getting kidnapped. She rests her head against the car window, watching the dark city pass all the way to Emy's. She gets out and tosses some cash to the driver and stumbles up the stairs, leaning against the railing the whole time and quietly attempts to unlock the door. She sneaks in, slipping her sneakers off by the door and shuffles to the couch. She falls face first into it, passing out immediately.

"Up, Sara, get up." Emy lifts Sara's foot that hangs out from under her blanket and shakes it. Sara groans, rolling over, trying to fall back asleep to avoid the feeling of her terrible hangover. "Sara!"

"Mmm, what?" She mumbles, tucking her foot under the blanket and curling up. Emy was talking too loud, and she just wanted her to go away.

"We need to talk. Well, _you _need to talk." Emy sits on the now empty cushion by Sara's feet.

"About what?" She asks, even though she knows exactly what Emy's going to say next.

"About why you're here. About how you said you needed a place to stay until you found a job and your own place when in reality, you're going out every night getting fucked up on god knows what with god knows who and then sleeping all day." Emy pulls the blanket off of Sara and throws it across the room. She tried to be understanding and let Sara deal with whatever it was she was dealing with but enough was enough. "Why aren't you in Vancouver with Aiden, Sara?"

Sara reluctantly sits up, shielding her eyes from all the light shining in through the windows. She peeks over at Emy who looks slightly annoyed, but also concerned. For the first time since she got back, she feels guilty for leeching off of Emy so much in the past few weeks. All she did was go out at night, get wasted, fool around, stumble back to Emy's and pass out, only to repeat the same actions the next night.

"I don't want to talk about." She says quietly, standing up to go to the bathroom where she can hopefully hide for a bit while claiming to be showering or getting ready.

"That's too bad." Emy grabs Sara's wrist and pulls her gently back to the couch, sitting her down.

"Obviously whatever you're dealing, or not dealing with is messing you up pretty bad. You can trust me, you can talk to me."

"He left me." Sara says flatly.

"What did you do?" Emy asks, confused. Aiden and her always seemed like the perfect couple, always laughing and hanging on each other.

"Cheated on him." Sara sighs shakily, running her hands through her hair.

"That doesn't sound like you." Emy places a comforting hand on Sara's knee, trying to get Sara to look at her.

"It probably also doesn't sound like me that it was with his sister." She looks to Emy, eyes hollow.

"Oh, wow." Emy glances away. She never suspected Sara was into girls, or really anyone for that matter until Aiden came along.

"Yeah." Sara chuckles sadly.

"So you're gay?" Emy hesitantly asks.

"No.. Yes.. Maybe.. I don't know!" Sara says, exasperated. That was the question she was trying to answer by going out every night, seeing if she liked boys or girls more. "I never even thought about it when I was with her, I didn't care if she was male or female, I just liked Tegan."

"What happened with her?"

"She wanted me to stay and be with her." Sara feels the first tear fall and she quickly wipes it away.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I think so." She mutters, picking at her nails.

"And she loves you?"

"Yeah.." Sara says, not liking where Emy will most likely go with this. She didn't come back to Montreal only to have someone tell her to leave again.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Emy asks. She never understood why people made it so complicated when they liked each other. Maybe Sara and this Tegan girl weren't exactly pure with their actions, but if they loved each other, then they should be together. Simple as that. Let the past stay in the past, and be happy in the present and future.

"I don't know. I'm scared, I don't know how to be with a woman." Sara says. She knew that last line was just a poor excuse. She never had to try with Tegan, just be herself. It was easier than it was with Aiden but that's what scared her so much. Everything seemed to scare her though.

"That's the only reason you're not with her now?" Emy asks, dumbfounded.

"I guess, yeah."

"You were attracted so much to this person, who wants you and you claim to love, that it made you cheat and you're not with them because you're nervous? That is the most stupid thing i've ever heard." Emy stands, ushering Sara to get moving. "Pack your bags, you're going back to Vancouver."

"What? No, I can't!" Sara struggles against Emy's attempts to get her up. All she needs is more time to get over Tegan, not to run back after her.

"You can, and will. You will knock on this girl's door and beg, kiss her feet if you have to, tell her you were stupid and plead that she take you back."

"Emy, I just... can't. What if she slams the door in my face? What if she found someone else?"

"Well that's karma then, and you come back here and not be a bum on my couch." Emy says, picking up Sara's laptop and opening it. "C'mon, find a ticket. I'll take you to the airport." She plops it down on Sara's lap and watches to make sure Sara purchases a ticket.

Sara's hand quivers as she clicks the 'Confirm Purchase' button, terrified of what Tegan will do when she sees Sara at her doorstop.


	17. Tomorrow

**A/N: **Sorry it's a bit short, but a lot happens! (Would definitely love some fun feedback on this one.) :) Also just a reminder to please check out the other story i'm working on next called Infinity!

* * *

Tegan sits at her dining room table with a plate full of food. She pushes her broccoli around, distracting herself. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Aiden doing the same. To say this family dinner is stressful would be a huge understatement.

Aiden still hated Tegan for ruining his relationship with Sara and Tegan still hated Aiden for making Sara feel like she was wrong and had to leave. They wanted to kick each other's asses but their mother insisted that they put their problems aside and act like a loving family.

It was too soon though, too soon to forgive and definitely too soon to forget but Aiden showed up at Tegan's house anyway with pasta salad to please their parents. Their mom tries to get them to make small talk but neither want to put in the effort.

The doorbell rings and Tegan quickly excuses herself from the table, glad to have a reason to leave if only for a minute. She doesn't even care if it's some person come to ramble on and on about whatever religion they may practice. She'll listen like it's the most interesting thing she's ever heard.

She opens the door and is shocked to see who it is behind it. Sara drops her bags and jumps onto Tegan, the two of them falling backwards and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry I left. I was stupid and I shouldn't have done it." Sara cries, gripping onto Tegan's shirt. "I love you. I fucking love you. I wanna marry you and have your babies and grow old with you and be buried beside you." She wheezes, mashing her lips against Tegan's.

Tegan lies there, eyes frozen wide open in shock, speechless. Was this seriously happening right now? Right when her parents and Aiden were here? She doesn't kiss Sara back, and Sara pulls away, reading Tegan's actions as rejection. Tegan slowly moves her head and looks at the dining table. Everyone's forks hover in midair and their jaws are hanging open with Aiden looking exceptionally pissed. Sara follows Tegan's gaze and realizes what she's done. She avoids looking at Aiden and slowly stands, backing up towards the door. Tegan stands and follows her, whispering something to her before shutting the door. She turns around and hesitantly walks back to the table, sitting down. She picks up her fork and stabs a piece of broccoli, stuffing it in her mouth. She's trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

Sara was here, in Vancouver, for Tegan. To be with her, forever. But did Tegan want that? Could she trust that Sara wouldn't leave again? Would they get together and realize maybe they weren't so perfect for each other?

"Fucking bitch." Aiden mutters angrily, breaking the silence. He looks up at Tegan. "Both of you are."

"You think I planned that?" Tegan hisses, dropping her fork.

"Obviously." He spits back.

"I thought she was in Montreal, asshole! I may be a bitch, but I wouldn't pull a stunt like that, especially in front of mum and dad!" Tegan yells, scooting her chair back and walking angrily to the kitchen with her plate, dumping the contents in the garbage.

"You're going to be with her aren't you?" Aiden follows Tegan into the kitchen, repeating her actions.

"That's none of your business." Tegan says through clenched teeth. Truthfully, she didn't know what she was going to do. She had to have a very long, serious talk with Sara first.

"You are." Aiden mumbles, astonished. "She was my fiancé, Tegan! You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Tegan yells, pushing Aiden across the kitchen.

"Fuck you!" Aiden yells back, pushing her with just as much force.

Their dad steps in and pulls them apart, yelling at them to stop acting like children. They continue to stare each other down, catching their breath. Aiden shoves his way through the kitchen and walks out the front door. Tegan leans against the counter, avoiding the staring looks from her parents. She knew having dinner here would be a bad idea.

Her parents silently help her clean up before they hug and say rushed goodbyes.

"Remember, family is what's important." Her mom says to her before shutting the door. _Sara could be family_, Tegan thinks as she walks back through the kitchen and steps out onto her back deck.

"I don't need to hear an 'I told you so'." Sara says quietly, coming into view and climbing the few steps up to where Tegan sits on the picnic table. "And i'm sorry about your dinner. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Tegan sighs, running her hands through her hair. "Things are going to be fucked up for a while with Aiden anyway."

"I'm sorry about that too." Sara looks down, hugging her arms to her chest. She sure has caused a lot of drama.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" Tegan asks, leaning back on her elbows on the table, watching Sara.

"Yes. I was stupid, I shouldn't have ever left. I want to be with you, if you'll let me."

"It took you almost a month to realize this?"

"No. I knew the minute the plane took off taking me to Montreal, I just didn't know how to come back."

"What made you come back?" Tegan asks, intrigued.

"I wasn't dealing very well without you, and the friend I was staying with basically strapped me in my seat on the plane herself."

Tegan smirks, thankful that at least someone in Sara's life had their head on straight.

"How were you dealing?"

Sara steps closer to the house where there is more light, and tilts her head back. Tegan can see the exposed skin of her neck covered with fresh and faded hickeys. Sara hopes her honesty about her actions won't minimize her chances of getting her back.

"Looks like you got enough for the both of us." Tegan chuckles sadly. She wanted to be upset by what Sara had done, but she tried the same methods, she just didn't get as far as Sara.

"Probably." She nods, agreeing.

"How can I trust you? That something won't happen and you'll get scared and you'll run off again?"

"I don't know." Sara says. How can she prove her loyalty to Tegan? "You just have to believe me. I love you. I really, _really _love you."

"I love you too, but is that enough? It wasn't before. Marry me." Tegan propositions, standing and walking over to Sara, taking her hands in hers.

"I will." Sara says, smiling shyly up at Tegan. Was she really going to take her back this easily? "Someday."

"No. Tomorrow." Tegan leans in, kissing her with the passion she wanted to when Sara tackled her just a mere hour ago.

"Tomorrow?" Sara asks, pulling back, "your funny." She laughs, going back in for another kiss.

"I'm serious." Tegan says, kissing her once more before she's the one to pull away this time. "Prove to me you're in this for the long run. Be my wife."

Sara laughs again, locking her hands behind Tegan's neck, pulling her in. She doesn't want to talk anymore right now.

"Mm, Sara, stop. I'm not kidding around." Tegan twists her head, and Sara kisses her cheek.

Sara bites her lip, searching Tegan's eyes for any sign that she is actually messing with her, or drunk. She looks completely serious, and sober.

"We'll buy rings, then go down to the court house and make it official. Then after we can go out to eat and get a hotel room for the night. Honeymoon suite, my treat." Tegan flashes her a gummy smile. "And in a year or two when things have settled down, i'll give you a real, fairytale wedding."

"But we need witnesses, don't we? I don't think your parents- "

Tegan shuts Sara up with her lips. The girl was always thinking pessimistically way too much.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I have friends, it's not an issue. Just don't think about it, let your heart make the choice, not your brain."

Tegan knew that if Sara could make this one, huge choice, she could trust her and be with her, happily. She just had to be willing to take the risk.

"Okay." Sara finally agrees. "Let's get married. Tomorrow."

Tegan smiles, hugging Sara tightly and lifting her slightly off the ground. She sets her down and loosens her grip, tucking Sara's hair behind her ear.

"Hey, guess what."

"What?" Sara looks at Tegan curiously, hoping that another crazy idea isn't about to leave her mouth.

"I told you so."


	18. Now What?

**A/N: **Hi guys. :) So this is the "official" last chapter, as in conflict is all resolved, here's your happy ending, yadda yadda yadda. But! I have around 4 more chapters i'll be adding of them at different points in their future together so stay tuned for those and in the meantime read Infinity! And of course, thank you again for all the reviews/follows/favs!

* * *

Tegan pulls up to the courthouse, cutting the engine on her bike. She leans forward, letting Sara climb off first. Sara hops off and takes off her helmet, wiping off her sweaty face. The sun was beating down on them the whole ride here. Tegan was going to have to invest in a car, with a roof, pretty damn quick. Lindsey pulls in behind them with Tegan's other friend, and also second witness, Jeremy.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, guys. We appreciate it." Tegan says to them, grabbing Sara's hand, once they meet them on the steps of the building.

"No problem!" Jeremy says cheerfully.

Lindsey just nods, attempting to smile politely. She wasn't particularly thrilled when Tegan called her this morning asking her to do this favor, but Tegan was her best friend and she would do anything for her.

They walk in and speak to the secretary, telling them why they're there and she sends them to the second floor to speak to a man names Charles. They take the stairs and find Charles. He explains to them everything they need to know, showing them all the papers, blah blah blah, finally setting the certificate in front of them.

"Sign here." Charles instructs, grabbing a pen.

Sara picks up the pen and holds it above the designated line, looking over everything one more time. Once the pen tip meets the paper, Tegan puts her hand on Sara's, stopping her.

"Wait." Tegan says.

"What?" Sara sets the pen down and looks to Tegan, confused. Was _she_ having second thoughts?

"Did you really think I was going to make you marry me?"

"You mean you don't wa- "

"I do, just not yet. I just wanted to know you would go through with it, that you were serious about us."

Lindsey and Jeremy exchange glances, having no idea what is going on.

"That wasn't very nice." Sara pouts.

"It worked though. You were going to sign it." Tegan smiles, proud of her clever trick.

Sara narrows her eyes, staring at Tegan. She's not pleased Tegan tricked her like that. She picks the pen back up and quickly scrawls her signature, sliding the paper across the desk to Tegan. _Two can play this game_, she thinks.

Tegan eyes Sara up and down, seeing if she's bluffing. She's got a smug look on her face because she thinks Tegan will be the one to back down. Tegan swipes the pen from Sara's hand and messily signs it. She steps out of the way, letting Lindsey and Jeremy sign the paper as their witnesses.

"Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Quin. You are now officially and legally married in the country of Canada." The man says in a monotone voice, clearly bored with his job. He stacks all the forms together and walks away to file them.

"Well kiss or something!" Jeremy says excitedly.

Tegan closes the gap between her and Sara, cupping her face with her hands. She kisses her sweetly and passionately. Sara smiles and pulls away, taking Tegan's hands in her own.

"Now what?"

"Now we consummate the marriage." Tegan winks.

Tegan detaches herself from Sara kissing down her arm to her palm as she gets off the bed, eventually dropping Sara's arm back onto the sheets. She walks over to the dresser and unzips their overnight bag and pulls out the same harness and blue dildo she had with when they went to Seattle. She sets it on the bed to zip the bag back up and turns around to pick it back up, but Sara's got it in her hands, trying figure out how it works and how to put it on.

"Something blue..." Sara mutters.

"What are you doing?" Tegan asks, reaching for it. Sara pulls away, out of her grasp. She gets off the bed and puts her foot through one of the leg holes.

"I wanna wear it."

"Uh, no. Give it here." Tegan holds her hand out. She waits for Sara to hand it over, but she puts her foot through the other hole. "Sara stop, you're not using that on me."

"Why not?" She asks, not stopping, and tightening the straps around her waist.

"_I'm _the top. _I _do the fucking."

"Well _I _want to be on top this time. It's our wedding night, let's do something different."

"I'll stick it up your bum. _That's _different."

"That's never gonna happen." Sara says, pushing Tegan down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Tegan lies there, keeping her legs closed tight as she can. Sara puts a hand on each of her knees and tries to pry them apart but she won't budge.

"Why are you so opposed to this!" Sara grunts in frustration, giving up.

"I told you, i'm the top." Tegan says through gritted teeth.

"You've never been on bottom?" Sara asks, starting to understand what Tegan is implying and finding it hard to believe.

"Not like this." Tegan mumbles, embarrassed by the fact that in one small technical way, she's still some people's definition of a virgin.

"Oh. Why not!" Sara asks, not seeing what the big deal is. "It feels really good! Trust me."

Tegan thinks it over. She's never been bothered by the fact she's never done this before, she was always pleased with her sex life. But Sara really wants to seem to do this, and it would be a learning experience for the both of them, together, as a team.

"If I say stop, you have to stop. Okay?" Tegan says, looking at Sara seriously.

Sara nods, finding this sensitive, nervous side to Tegan a bit odd but also kind of adorable. She places her hands back on her knees and this time spreads them apart without resistance.

"Did you pack any lube? It'll make it easier." Sara asks, getting off the bed and walking to their bag.

"No.. I think I saw some in that basket that was on the bed when we came in though."

Sara steps over to the dresser and starts digging through the contents. It was filled with a bottle of champagne, glasses, condoms, chocolate, candles, and everything else a newlywed couple could need on their wedding night. She pulls out a small bottle of grape flavored lube and heads back to the bed, kneeling on it in between Tegan's still spread legs. She squeezes some lube onto the dildo and spreads it all around, covering every inch. She squirts some more onto her palm and rubs it between Tegan's lips, still glistening from their earlier foreplay. She slides a single finger slowly into Tegan, who takes it with ease. She moves her finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Tegan's stomach muscles clench and Sara rubs her thigh comfortingly.

"You okay?" She asks. She's trying to hide her own anxiety of all that is happening. She's never fingered a girl before, and it was a rare occurrence for her to do it to herself. She hopes she does everything right.

Tegan nods, trying to relax her body. If there wasn't any pain from her being so tight, it would feel really good, but after each pump she can tell the uncomfortableness is getting fainter and fainter.

Sara pulls her fingers out and scoots in closer to Tegan. She holds the phallus and runs it up and down Tegan's slit, collecting the natural lubricant. She reaches forward and holds Tegan's hand as she pushes the head in. She slowly pushes further until she's all the way in and her hips are meeting Tegan's.

"Feel's good, right?" She asks.

Tegan chuckles and nods as Sara pulls away and then slides back in, faster this time. She repeats the thrusting motion a few more times, quickening her pace before she completely pulls out. Tegan opens her eyes and looks at Sara curiously. She was just starting to get into it, why did she stop?

"On your knees." Sara orders.

Tegan raises her eyebrows and Sara smirks at her, waiting for her to move. She thinks maybe she could get used to an authoritative Sara, but only once in a while. She was still the top in this relationship. She flips over and gets on all fours, her bum sticking up in the air at Sara.

Sara aligns herself back up with Tegan, grabs onto her waist and pulls her hips back towards her, plunging in deeply all the way in one swift movement.

Tegan hisses, her face screwing up in a mix of pain and pleasure. Sara keeps a tight grip on Tegan's hips, holding her still and Tegan can feel her walls pulse against the silicone. She peeks back at Sara and studies Sara's face as she watches herself move slowly out of Tegan and back in again.

In and out, in and out, she repeats the simple motions. She can now understand how guys could get lost in the rhythm and view, and lose focus on pleasuring the other person. Seeing and hearing the dildo slip in between Tegan's tight, pink walls is intoxicating.

Tegan moans at a particularly deep thrust and Sara finally blinks, looking up at her to find her staring. Tegan smiles at her and licks her lips, turning back around. Sara smiles too and grabs at Tegan's shoulder, pulling her upright. Tegan drops her head, a shaky moan passing her lips from the intense angle she is now being fucked.

Sara runs her hands sensually up and down Tegan's front, stopping at her breasts, squeezing and toying with her nipples. Tegan cries out, her whole body is on fire, and she can feel every last thing Sara is doing to her. She's glad her first time doing this is with Sara, as their emotional, and now marital, bond intensifies it all.

Sara moves her right hand down to Tegan's clit, her left hand still occupied, and slowly starts to stroke in a circle. She plants kisses from the edge of one shoulder all the way across to the other.

"Oh god.." Tegan sighs, the feeling in the pit of her stomach building. "Faster.." She places her right hand on top of Sara's, forcing her to rub faster.

Sara sinks her teeth into Tegan's skin and her head flies back, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her body spasms in waves of ecstasy. When Tegan's body starts to calm down, Sara slowly pulls out and Tegan collapses onto her stomach, panting, a dazed smile planted on her face.

"Wow. I didn't know you had that in you."

Sara laughs, undoing the straps on the harness and slipping it off, tossing it off the edge of the bed. She lies down next Tegan, entwining their legs and wrapping her arm around Tegan's waist, pulling her in and nuzzling into her.

"I'm full of surprises."


	19. Tegan's Masterpiece

**A/N: **Here's the first 'Bonus Chapter' everyone! I hope you like it, because I do! (or at least what I had pictured in mind I did!) Also, if the person who left the comment about wishing there had been more romance in the last chapter, don't worry! I've had it planned out and you'll get your wish soon! I just hope I don't disappoint. Otherwise, enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_6 months later.._

"Stop moving!" Tegan scolds, dropping her paint covered arm to her side. She moves out from behind the large 3x3ft. canvas, glaring at Sara.

"I'm trying! You sit in the same position for three hours, stiff as a board, and see how hard and uncomfortable it is!" Sara complains, reaching back to scratch her shoulder. She's sitting naked on the table in their studio room at home, modeling for Tegan.

"I don't have to. I'm the artist, you're the subject." Tegan states, dipping her paintbrush back into the cream colored paint on her palette. "Just give me twenty more minutes and we can quit, okay?"

"Fine." Sara says stiffly, straightening her back and putting her hands back on her knees. She focuses on watching Tegan get lost in her art to help the time pass quicker. She loves how Tegan looks when she paints, draws, and even tattoos. Her eyes sort of glaze over and she puts everything she is into it, studying and creating her subject into something amazing. That was one of the only reasons Sara agreed to letting Tegan paint her nude for an upcoming art show, she loved the Tegan stared at her for hours at a time in complete silence.

"Okay." Tegan finally says, putting her brush down and wiping her forehead, leaving small paint streaks across her skin.

"Lemme see." Sara hops off the table, picking up her oversized button up top and slipping it on. She walks over to Tegan, standing behind her, and wraps her arms across her middle. She peer over her shoulder, looking at the nearly complete painting. It's done in an impressionistic style, using large strokes. "I'm pretty." She comments.

"You're gorgeous." Tegan turns around in Sara's hold, wrapping her own arms around Sara's waist. "And there's only two more to do after this."

"Two more?!" Sara moans. She didn't think she could model through any more.

"Well I need at least five if I want to be featured in the gallery." Tegan brushes Sara's grown out bangs out of her face, marking her with paint.

"What if I change my mind and don't want you to submit them?" Sara quips. She promised Tegan she was okay with her displaying nude paintings of her to the public but she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her a little uneasy.

"Unless you want to move into a crappy apartment, too bad." Tegan banters back. She worked hard tattooing to make the money she did, but she still relied on her other art to sell so she could afford the comfortable lifestyle she wanted to provide her and Sara with, which included the nice, three bedroom suburban home they lived in.

"How many people are going to see them?" Sara asks, trying to recall how many people were at the first gallery she ever went to with Tegan almost a year ago now. She remembers a lot of people, and most of them were there to see Tegan, or were talking about her once they saw her work.

"Hopefully a lot. They're just paintings, Sara. It's not like people are actually going to be staring at your nude body. I wouldn't allow that." Tegan assures Sara with a smirk.

"Yeah? Why not?" Sara questions playfully.

"I'm not very good at sharing." Tegan leans in, taking Sara's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling back.

Sara whines and Tegan lets go, her lip snapping back against her bottom teeth. She rests her forehead against Tegan's, and they stare into each other's eyes in comfortable silence.

"Have you ever used anything else as a canvas?" Sara asks, glancing back over to the painting. She wonders if Tegan could make her look like she does in her paintings.

"Like wood or something?"

Sara shakes her head, letting go and stepping away from Tegan. She shrugs her open shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a person."

"You want me to paint you?" Tegan asks, her lips pulling into a sly smile.

"Make me your masterpiece." She picks up one of the paintbrushes and puts it in Tegan's hand, wrapping her fingers around it.

Tegan smiles happily, beyond thrilled that Sara is so into her personal art. Any other girl she ever thought was good enough to bring home for more than one night always thought she was a bit weird with all of her abstract paintings. But then again, Sara was just as weird. She goes to the closet and grabs one of her canvas tarps she uses to protect the floor from paint splatters. She unfolds it and lays it on the floor, smoothing it out.

"Lay down and close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Sara asks curiously. She lies down on her back, and stretches her arms out so she's in a 'T' position.

"I want you to focus on only the feeling of my paintbrushes and hands. Lose yourself in it." Tegan gathers clean brushes, a new palette, a couple cups of water, and a few tubes of purple, black, and white paint, already an idea in mind of what to paint, and sets them on the floor next to Sara's stomach. "Plus I don't want you to peek," she says, straddling Sara's bare waist.

Sara can feel Tegan's eyes burning into her skin, analyzing her body. She squirms, her hips grinding against Tegan's crotch. She can't help but get turned on by lying completely exposed and at becoming another piece of Tegan's art to add to her collection.

"If you're just going to get horny, i'm not going to do this." Tegan laughs, putting her hand on Sara's sternum to stop her from moving around. Ever since the night Sara took charge with the strapon at the hotel, she became a different person in bed, a lot more confident. She became insatiable, getting turned on by the most random, simplest things. Tegan knew this was going to be a sensual experience for the both of them, but she didn't want it to result in sex.

Tegan starts at Sara's arms, working across to the other then back in and down to her breasts painting short, quick strokes and using her fingers to blend the colors. Time goes by pleasantly for the both of them. Sara focuses on the bristles of the brushes softly tickling her skin and Tegan's fingers dragging and pulling at her skin, causing goosebumps to rise on every sensitive part of her body. Shivers run down her spine as her nipples involuntarily harden from the strokes. Her whole body feels alive with a pleasure she's never experienced as Tegan works quietly at perfecting every last inch she plans on covering, enjoying watching the whole image come together. They both could get used to doing this.

Eventually Tegan sets her brush down, wiping her hands on her already paint-stained jeans. She stands and looks down at Sara, beaming from ear to ear at what she's done. She grabs Sara's hand and pulls her to a standing position. Putting her hands on her waist, she guides her to the ceiling to floor length mirror.

"Okay, open." Tegan instructs, holding Sara's arm out from her sides from behind her. She bites her lip nervously, afraid that Sara's reaction will be negative.

Sara slowly opens her eyes, taking in the work Tegan has done. It takes her not even a second to recognize what she's created with multiple shades of purple, grey, and black. Tegan has turned Sara into Voix.

"You know." Sara says it as more of a statement than a question.

"Are you mad?" Tegan asks guiltily.

Sara doesn't know what to think. She wants to be upset that Tegan invaded her privacy like that, even though it has crossed her mind several times to share the sketchbook with her, but she's too giddy over how bad ass she looks.

"When did you look?"

"Months ago. Before you went to go back to Montreal." She hopes that the fact that she looked when things were rough will work in her favor.

"Oh. Why?" Sara asks. She's bit relieved that that's when she looked, and not recently on the chance that Tegan was turned off by it and regretted her choice of committing to a lifetime with her.

"Insane curiosity. I needed to know what crazy, wonderful things you were creating in there that you didn't want anyone to see."

Sara blushes and smiles, happy that Tegan feels the need and want to know everything about her.

"You weren't put off by it?"

"A little," Tegan answers honestly, "I mean you basically raped me in it, but it also proved you were in love with me and it wasn't just wishful thinking on my part. Plus it was kind of amazing, with the whole alternate universe you created and everything."

"It never said the woman's name. It could have been anyone."

"Don't kid yourself, it was totally me." Tegan chuckles. She looks into Sara's eyes through the mirror, entangling their fingers. "So do you like it?"

"More like love it. You're so amazing." Sara returns her gaze, grinning, and leaning back into Tegan's chest. "Can we take a photo?"

"Sure!" Tegan skips off to their bedroom, ecstatic about Sara's reaction. She grabs the camera off the dresser and runs back to the studio. She takes a picture of just Sara standing with her arms at her side, another of her posing in a crouched position with her arms out and fingers spread and curled like she's about ready to lash out, and one more of the two of them, cheeks smushed against the other's, smiles reaching their eyes.

"There's something I want to show you." Sara walks over to her drafting table, pulling out the sketchbook. She opens it to one of her more recent entries, holding it out for Tegan to look at.

Tegan flips through a few pages, beaming at her artwork, and where she's taken the story for the characters.

"Vice? You made me your _sidekick_?!" She snorts.

"Well that's what you are. My partner in crime." Sara says quietly, assuming Tegan is mocking her for thinking she could be the hero, or antihero, of a story.

Tegan flips to another page. Voix stands in the foreground of the panel, holding her bloody hand up, with Vice in the background crouching with one knee bent and the other leg straight out at her side. Her palms rest flat on the ground and she's looking off to the side.

"Ohh I like that one. You should make that your first tattoo." She points to Vice.

Sara giggles, thinking she is joking. They've had many conversations about how Sara should let Tegan tattoo her, but she can never decide on what to get. She takes the book back and sets it back on her table.

"I'm serious! I'll do it, you can pay me in orgasms. That's a good deal." She grins wickedly, watching Sara's face light up.

"How many?" Sara asks curiously.

"Hmm..," Tegan thinks it over, not wanting to be too cruel but still wanting it to be worth it, before settling on a number, "ten."

"Pfft, that's easy." Sara scoffs, thinking she just got the best deal ever.

"Ah, but you don't get to have any until I hit that last one." Tegan smirks evilly, knowing she'll get a sick pleasure out of it if Sara accepts.

"What?! But it's Tuesday! You're always too tired when you get home from work! I won't accomplish that until next week! That's a long time." She pouts.

"Not my problem you're a nympho. If you don't want to do it, then you can pay the $250. Your choice." Tegan says airily, turning around to go clean up her supplies waiting for Sara to give in and accept her deal.

"Fine!" She gives in, and Tegan turns back around, smiling before Sara continues. "Ten orgasms, but," she pauses, "you have to get a tattoo of Voix."

"Done." Tegan agrees, not bothered by having another tattoo on her already covered body, especially if it was one dedicated to Sara. She offers her hand out to Sara and she shakes it firmly, sealing the deal.


	20. I'm Kissing You

**A/N:** Here's the romance/cuteness you wanted when they got legally married but didn't get! (Hopefully, at least! I kinda got lazy, and it's a bit obvious.) The song they dance to is called 'Fortune's Fool' by Hiatus and Shura. It's a great song, you should go listen to it!

* * *

**_1 year later..._**

"Sweetie, come on, you gotta wake up." Tegan says soothingly, sitting on the edge of the bed in her pajamas. She gently brushes Sara's hair off of her face.

Sara's nose twitches and she smiles a little, wrapping her arms around Tegan's middle. She pulls her down so Tegan is lying next to her.

"Mmm, no. It's sleepy time." She sighs with her eyes still shut.

"No, it's wedding time!" Tegan laughs, wiggling out of Sara's grasp and standing up. She takes Sara's hand and drags her out of the bed, pulling her along to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she undresses her, pulling only the thin boxers she wears to bed down and helping Sara step out of them.

"Get in." Tegan instructs, pointing to the running shower.

Sara happily follows orders, stepping under the hot, steamy water watching and waiting for Tegan to join her.

Tegan slips off her boy shorts and wife beater, kicking them to the side with Sara's boxer and steps in behind Sara, closing the door. Sara runs her slick, wet hands down Tegan's back to her bottom, firmly gripping a handful of her bum in each hand. She pulls Tegan closer to her, and the water cascades down both of their bodies.

"If you think i'm going to have sex with you right now, you're sorely mistaken." Tegan smiles, lacing her fingers together on the small of Sara's back. "You have to be ready to leave when Lindsey gets here in 40 minutes."

"That's more than enough time." Sara whines, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Nope. We're waiting until tonight, for our real honeymoon. In the meantime, let me take care of you, this is your day." Tegan pecks Sara on the nose. She reaches for Sara's shampoo bottle and squeezes a small amount onto her palm, lathering it up in Sara's hair.

"No, Tee. It's _our _day. We take care of each other." She shakes her head, copying her actions, scrubbing Tegan's shampoo into her hair.

Tegan smiles, kissing Sara on the lips, considering herself the most lucky person in the world. They take their time carefully washing and then drying off each other's bodies. Each dressed in comfortable clothes for the hours of more professional grooming they have left, they walk hand in hand down the stairs to fix themselves a light breakfast.

Lindsey knocks when they're halfway through their bowls of cereal, and Tegan pushes her out the door with her bag, ignoring Sara's protests to wanting to finish her breakfast. They share one last final kiss and then Sara's riding off with Lindsey to go pick up Emy at her hotel.

"Are you nervous?" Lindsey asks. She finally got over her issue of not liking Sara a while ago once she saw that she was going to say and made Tegan crazily happy and they had become good friends.

"Not really. I mean, we've already been married for like a year and a half, I don't really have the choice of getting cold feet, do I?" She chuckles breathily. "I'm a little nervous about Aiden being there though, especially since he's standing up."

"Don't worry about it." Lindsey pats Sara's knee comfortingly. "If he wasn't okay with it, he wouldn't do it."

Sara nods, knowing Lindsey is right. They pull up to the hotel and Sara points out Emy, already standing outside, ready to go. Sara waves her over and she slides into the back seat. They smile warmly at each other, having not seen each other since Emy made Sara come back to Vancouver for Tegan. She was the only friend of Sara's from Montreal that was invited. Sara hadn't bothered inviting her parents since she knew they wouldn't be fond of the idea of her marrying a woman. She didn't care though, she had Tegan and that was enough family for her.

Sara introduces Emy and Lindsey to each other, and they all make comfortable small talk throughout all of the hair, make up, and dress preparations until they're all standing outside the small gazebo at one of the parks near Tegan and Sara's house for the ceremony.

Tegan's parents, grandparents, and Aiden's new girlfriend are the only ones present besides Tegan, the pastor marrying them, and a photographer. Tegan offered Sara a huge, fairytale wedding but Sara decided they should have something more informal with only their closest friends and family then a bigger reception and party afterwards.

Emy and Aiden stand in front of Lindsey and Jeremy, all of them blocking Sara and Tegan from seeing each other until Sara starts to walk down the aisle.

The music starts and Emy and Aiden slowly walk down, their arms linked. They part ways and stand on either side of Tegan. Lindsey and Jeremy follow slowly after them, and when they part, Tegan and Sara finally get their first glimpses of each other since their quick farewell earlier this morning.

Immediately their faces light up with twinkling eyes and huge smiles, taking in the other's appearance.

Tegan is dressed in a pale green, long sleeved button up, with a matching white bow tie and suspenders hooked to a pair of expensive dark, denim jeans. Her feet covered by a set of white combat boots. Her long, grown out hair is tied back and light, smoky eye make up makes her hazel eyes pop in the bright, spring sun. Sara's never seen her look so handsome, and she falls a little bit more in love with her at the sight.

Sara wears a cream colored, floral lace strapless dress that stops just above her knee. It hugs to her skin, accentuating her small curves. Her pale purple flats go with the purple lilies that are mixed among random white flowers in her bouquet. Her longs bangs have been curled and pinned behind her ear. Her make up is minimal, and natural, just how Tegan prefers.

Sara has to control herself from running down the aisle and colliding into Tegan, ravishing her with kisses in front of everyone. Instead she hands her bouquet to Lindsey and settles on holding Tegan's hands in her own, getting lost in Tegan's eyes as the pastor starts the ceremony, rambling on about things she doesn't care about until they have to share their vows. She lets go of Tegan's hands and pulls out the small piece of folded paper out of her bra, and everyone laughs. She blushes hard and her fingers shake as she unfolds the paper. Her heart is beating fast and she realizes she's a little more nervous than she originally thought, and she feels like she's actually giving herself away for real, and this is more so a real wedding than pretend.

She clears her throat and begins reading.

"Tegan, when I met you, you completely turned my world upside down. I was weak, scared, and realized I no idea who I really was, but you showed me and taught me how to be strong, and go after the things I seek, to always listen to my heart. In our story, I was the damsel in distress and you saved me. You are my hero. Every day you love me more and more, protecting and providing for me, and never failing to make me smile. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side through the great and not so great times we will share, making you as happy as I possibly can. I love you."

Tegan smiles and reaches forward, wiping away the tears falling from Sara's eyes. It always made her so giddy inside when Sara was open about her feelings, instead of just keeping quiet about them. She pulls out her own slip of paper from her pocket and begins.

"My sweet little Sara," she smirks, and glances up at Sara's amused expression, "I never thought I would be standing here, devoting myself to someone forever but once I met you, I couldn't imagine my life turning out any other way. You're the reason I wake up happy every morning and fall asleep just the same, always with you in my arms. You inspire me, take care of me, keep me grounded, and always make my laugh with your adorable ways and cute little face. I promise to always be there for you, and to never let you down. I can't wait to share a lifetime with you creating unforgettable memories. With all my heart, I love you."

Tegan pulls the rings out from her pocket and slides the band lined with diamond studs onto Sara's finger and Sara stares at it with a dreamy look. They had decided to wait to get rings so no one would ask questions, and it drove Sara nuts. She had liked wearing her engagement ring with Aiden too because it showed people that she was happy, in love, and belonged to someone. It felt much better wearing a ring that signified her love towards Tegan though.

Sara takes the gold band from Tegan and slips it on Tegan's finger, binding them as one.

The pastor finishes up, pronouncing them married, and telling Tegan she may now kiss the bride.

Tegan gladly steps forward, resting a hand on the small of Sara's back and the other behind her neck, dipping her down into a dramatic kiss. Sara grabs onto Tegan's biceps to keep herself from falling and smiles, before deepening the kiss. Their small amount of friends and family breaks into applause and cheers, and Sara remembers where they are, pulling away and letting Tegan left them back up into standing positions, sharing one last quick peck before walking down the aisle, hands linked together.

They hug and thank everyone before walking to Tegan's motorcycle sitting off to the side, with pop cans and a "Just Married" sign hanging from strings on the back. They shoves their helmets on and climb on, waving as Tegan revs the engine before pulling away, the cans and sign flying in the air behind them.

Tegan clinks her knife against her wine glass, getting everyone's attention. She stands at the head of the table at their reception with Sara standing next to her, arm looped through Tegan's and resting her head on her shoulder, smiling.

"Hey everyone!" Tegan says to the crowd of about fifty people. "Sara and I just want to thank you all for coming and celebrating with us tonight. We had a small, quick ceremony earlier this morning and it was really nice. We hope you all have fun tonight, there's a bar with free beer and wine. The food should be coming out shortly, so just sit back and hang tight. Thanks!"

She pulls the microphone away from mouth and moves to turn it off when someone shouts and asks where the honeymoon is. She lifts it back to her mouth and laughs.

"I can't say where we're going, it's a surprise for Sara. But we've never been there before, it's warm, and she's going to love it." She tilts her head down and kisses Sara on the forehead. Everyone erupts in a sea of "Awws" and whistling causing the both of them to blush and sit down.

The food is brought out and the room becomes much more quiet as everyone stuffs their faces, and fills up on alcohol. As soon as Tegan and Sara are done eating they head over to the cake to cut the first piece.

Tegan stands behind Sara, who holds the knife, and puts her hand on top of Sara's and they cut out two small pieces of the chocolate raspberry cake to feed each other.

They stand facing each other with the cake on a napkin in their palms. The photographer snaps a few shots as Sara gently takes a small chunk of her piece and feeds it to Tegan who isn't so graceful, or nice, and shoves the whole piece in Sara's face, smearing frosting everywhere and letting most of it fall to the floor.

Sara jerks back, stunned and Tegan and everyone else explodes in laughter. Sara's not so amused and takes the rest of her cake and gets Tegan just as good right in the face. Tegan stops laughing, pulling Sara roughly into her. She attacks Sara's mouth with her own, getting a taste of the delicious cake. They begin licking and kissing the frosting off each other's cheeks and lips and their friends seem to be enjoying the show from their cat calls.

Tegan raises a hand, giving everyone a thumbs up, and Sara playfully punches her in the shoulder, pretending to be mad before grabbing a napkin and wiping the rest of the mess off their faces.

"There'll be plenty of time to eat food off each other on our honeymoon." Tegan whispers into Sara's ear as they make their way back to the table to sit while dessert is handed out and gobbled up. Sara whines, Tegan has been teasing her ever since she booked the plane tickets, telling her about all the things she's going to do to her in great detail. She's having a great time right now, but also wishes every one would just leave so she can get her hands on Tegan.

They have time to each finish their glass of wine just when the DJ announces that they're first dance is coming up after one more song, and they should head to the center of the dance floor.

Tegan leads a slightly tipsy Sara out to the dance floor, and places her hands on her waist. Sara wraps her arms around Tegan's neck, giving her kisses until the song she got to choose starts to play. She reminds Tegan to pay attention to the lyrics. The song ends, and theirs begins.

_I gave you my hand and you told me, that you'd never let it go._

_So I said you're the one I want to make a home with._

They sway across the floor, seeing only each other and getting lost in the song. Sara leans in, burying her face in Tegan's neck, inhaling her scent.

_And maybe one day I'll bear your children, _

_And maybe we'll have a son and daughter and we'll name them after us._

_And I'm kissing you._

Tegan listens closely to the lyrics as she runs her hands slowly up and down Sara's sides. Was Sara trying to tell her she wanted a child? That was something she had never really considered, and if they did end up having kids, she wanted to wait and still have a couple more years with just Sara. Either way, it wasn't something they were going to discuss right now.

_You gave me your word and said you loved me, and that you'd never let me go,_

_So I_ _said if we find that the world ends tomorrow, _

_I would be content knowing that your lips,_

_Were the last that I touched with my own._

_And I'm kissing you._

Sara lifts her head, kissing Tegan as the singer repeats the last line over and over and through to the next song. They're both thinking they could relive this day forever and never get bored of it. They pull apart, and see the dance floor now crowded with people, jumping along to the upbeat song that's now playing. They join in, having fun with their friends and family until another slow song plays.

Aiden weaves his way through the crowd towards Tegan and Sara, whispering in Tegan's ear asking if he could dance with Sara. She nods in understanding, knowing that everything between those two wasn't completely resolved yet, and steps away, smiling reassuringly at Sara when she looks confused when her hands are replaced by Aiden's on her waist.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, gonna go grab us some drinks." She says quickly to Sara before heading off towards the bar.

Sara looks up to Aiden and then around her, noticing a few strange glances from people who had known the real story of how Tegan and Sara met.

"You look beautiful." Aiden tells her, shifting from foot to foot as they dance awkwardly.

"Thank you." She says quietly. "I'm sorry if today made you uncomfortable, you didn't have to come but Tegan and I are happy you did."

"It's fine. I wanted to come." He gives a sort of sad laugh. "Maybe could have done without hearing the vows though."

"Sorry." Sara mumbles, wishing that Tegan would just come back already.

"Don't be. I just want you to know though that everything is fine between us, all of us. The past is the past, and yeah, I was angry for a while, but I think we've both moved on. You look away at Tegan in a way you never looked at me, and it only would have ended up worse for the both of us if we had stayed together. Besides I have Holly now, and she makes me happy. Everything will always be okay if we're both just happy, okay?"

"Okay." Sara agrees with a smile, thankful that things don't need to be weird. She spots Tegan coming back with a beer in each hand, and she winks at Sara.

"Get away from my woman." Tegan jokes, bumping her hip against Aiden's.

He rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow at her, laughing and walking away to go find his own woman.

"You good?" Tegan asks, handing Sara her drink and taking a sip from her own.

"Yeah, thanks." Sara wraps an arm around Tegan's waist, taking a drink from her cup, and feeling content. "Today was so perfect. I love you."

"Mmm, love you too." Tegan plants a kiss on her cheek. "We should get married more often."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Sara giggles.


	21. Honeymooners

The sun is just starting to set on the horizon when Tegan shoves the lock into the door. The small, yet overly expensive, private condo was going to be their home for a week in the warm, beautiful Bahamas.

She opens the door to reveal a beachy themed living room. She sets their bags down and kicks the door shut, turning to Sara.

"You're amazing." Sara whispers, looking around the room in awe. They'd only just stepped off the plane an hour ago but she already knew she never wanted to leave.

Tegan smiles warmly, knowing Sara would love it. She hadn't done much traveling except a few major cities in Canada and the States so she wanted to go all out, give something special to Sara and take her to one of the most beautiful places she would ever see.

"C'mon, let's take a look around." Tegan takes Sara's hand and they inspect the downstairs first, just a simple kitchen, living room, bathroom, and patio with an outdoor shower and sitting area. They return to the living room and grab their bags to drag upstairs. They open the door to their room and both of them gasp.

One of the walls is all glass, revealing the most gorgeous view of the ocean they could have ever imagined. The sun is making the sparkling water glow with a deep orange hue.

"We are never leaving." Sara says matter-of-factly. She hops onto the giant king sized bed, sinking into the fluffy, cotton comforter. It's as if she's lying on a cloud.

Tegan jumps up behind her, crawling on top of her and shifting her weight onto her elbows, her face hovering over Sara's.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Tegan beams, the comforter tickling her bare skin not covered by her shorts. "And the bathroom even has a jacuzzi."

"Oh god, yes please." Sara moans dramatically. A warm bubbly bath with Tegan always sounded like a good time to her. She links her hands together on the back of Tegan's head and pulls her down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for this." Sara mutters, pulling away.

"You know i'd do anything for you." Tegan puts all of her body weight onto Sara, resting her face in the crook her neck and plays absentmindedly with a few strands of Sara's hair.

Sara snakes her hand under Tegan's shirt, drawing random patterns on her hip. The only sounds she can hear is their light, even breath and the waves crashing faintly outside. Everything feels so perfect and right in this moment, a small tear escapes from the corner of her eye. She quickly moves to wipe it away before it falls onto Tegan and disrupts their moment.

"Hey, Tee?" Sara speaks up a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Sara?" Tegan responds, with the hint of a playful undertone in her voice.

"Will you make love to me?" Her voice slightly trembles. She doesn't know why asking that makes her nervous. Tegan and her have had sex more times than they count, but she holds her breathe anyway until Tegan answers.

"Of course I will." Tegan lifts her head, giving her a confused look. "You don't have to ask." She leans back on her haunches and reaches for Sara's top, unbuttoning the top button. Sara puts her hand on Tegan's, stopping her.

"I don't want to use toys or anything like that," she starts, knowing full well Tegan probably packed at least five different ones. Sara thought Tegan always felt the need to use them to make her feel more comfortable because before they met, she was used to being with guys. It didn't matter to Sara if they used them or not, though she really did enjoy it whenever Tegan wore a strapon, but she was good with any method she chose to use. "I want it to be just us. And gentle, be gentle and sweet."

"I can do that." Tegan nods, resuming her task of undoing Sara's buttons. She pushes the fabric away, revealing Sara's smooth, creamy skin and purple lacy bra. She leans down, leaving barely-there kisses from the top of the waistband of her jeans, to her bellybutton, between her breasts, across her collar bone, up her neck, and finally to her lips.

Sara sighs contentedly, the softness of the bedding under her and the carefulness of Tegan's touch is driving her even more wild than the usual roughness and rushing of things. She wraps her arms around Tegan, pulling herself up so she's now sitting in Tegan's lap.

Tegan looks into Sara's eyes, seeing only love among the hazel irises. She presses her cheek against her's, whispering "I love you." into her ear as she pushes Sara's top off her shoulders. It falls to the bed, getting lost amongst the sheets. Tegan's fingers creep up Sara's spine, easily undoing the clasp of her bra. She pulls the straps slowly down Sara's arms, exposing her chest, and tossing the garment onto the floor. She leans down, taking an already stiff nipple into her mouth, circling her tongue around the bud and slightly sucking on it before crossing over to the other one, all the while her hands grip and pull gently on the skin of Sara's back.

Sara tugs on Tegan's shirt, lifting it up. She loves every move she has made so far, but she needs more contact. Needs to be completely surrounded by Tegan, inside and out. It's the first time they've broken eye contact when she pulls her shirt over her head, and they both feel the relief when the contact is made again.

Tegan moves her hand under Sara's bum, holding her close as she scoots off the bed, letting Sara find her footing before she lets go and reaches for her belt buckle. Sara mimics her actions, pulling down Tegan's shorts and underwear, then moving to undo her bra.

They stand together naked, memorizing skin that doesn't need to be in the now pale glow of the moon. They move forward at the same time, lips colliding in a sweet kiss. Tegan parts her lips slightly, her tongue pressing against Sara's top lip, asking for entrance. Normally she would just go for it, and dive right in but she wants this to be exactly what Sara desires. Sara lets her in, and their tongues move against each other, exploring as if it's their first time meeting.

Tegan reluctantly pulls away, their lips protesting at being separated. She scoops Sara into her arms, cradling her with one arm under the backs of her knees and the other under her shoulder blades. Sara looks at her curiously, wondering where she was taking her. The bed was right there, and going down to the couch or kitchen counter didn't exactly scream romantic to her. Tegan surprises her when she heads toward the window, where one of the panels doubles as a door and slides open.

"Open, please." Tegan asks, her hands a little more than occupied.

Sara grabs the handle and slides the door open. Tegan steps through, turning to the side, making sure not to hit Sara's head. She walks them down the stairs and onto the beach, inhaling the smell of the salty ocean water. When the water is clashing with her ankles, she lays Sara down onto the sand and gets down on top of her, straddling one of her thighs.

She runs her right hand down Sara's body, stopping at her mound, and cupping it in her hand. She can feel the warmth radiating off of it. Her other hand tangles itself in Sara's hair, playing with it. She moves her head forward, planting a quick kiss on Sara's lips.

"Don't close your eyes, I want you to watch me. Okay?" Tegan tells her softly, looking back and forth between her eyes.

Sara nods, resting her hands on Tegan's back, and spreading her legs open for her.

Tegan dips a finger between her lips and it's instantly coated with Sara's slick juices. She runs the finger up and down, circling her swollen button slowly, teasing her. Sara pleads with her eyes for Tegan to just take her. She gives a slight nod, knowing exactly what Sara wants, and how she wants it. It's the beauty of being so in tune with your lover.

She slips two fingers inside, and Sara's walls immediately clench around them. Tegan smiles down at Sara who is slightly blushing. She wants to look away, but doesn't as Tegan pulls her fingers back out. She pushes them back in at a slightly faster pace, developing a steady rhythm. Just as Sara's starting to rock her hips in time to meet the movements, Tegan slows down, waiting for the waves to roll back in before she enters again.

Sara quickly realizes that Tegan's matching each thrust in time with the shallow, rolling tide. The water was running between her toes and up to her mid thigh, then running back down as Tegan pulled out. It was the weirdest, most sensual think she had ever felt, like her entire body was being engulfed by Tegan and the pleasure she was so good at always bringing. She fights to keep her eyes open as her own series of waves start to form.

Tegan can see she's almost there, her pupils slowly dilating and her stomach muscles clenching against her own, but she sticks with her slow pace. The bigger the build up, the better the orgasm.

Before they both think it's going to happen, Sara's back shoots up in an arch, her pupils erupt in total darkness, and her mouth opens wide in a silent scream. Tegan's fingers are locked inside of her, being seized by her pulsing walls. Her own clit gives a kick at witnessing Sara shake in complete pleasure.

Eventually Sara blinks and licks her lips, letting them pull into a small, but extremely happy, smile.

"Wow." Tegan mutters, pulling her fingers out and licking them clean.

"That was.. " She pants, putting her legs back together. "That was the best orgasm ever. Holy shit. How did you do that?"

"Mind control." Tegan chuckles, collapsing next to Sara.

Their hands find each other, and they lay staring up at the stars and moon, exhausted. Sara rolls to her side, still wanting close contact with Tegan and hugs Tegan into her. Her sandy calves entangle with Tegan's and she finally lets her eyes close, falling asleep on the quiet, calm beach.

She wakes up in the soft, fluffy bed, having no recollection of how or when she got there. She flips over to see Tegan's sleeping face. Of course, it was her. Tegan was always the answer. She rubs her legs together, feeling the scratchiness of the sand. It's an uncomfortable feeling and she stealthily climbs out of bed and into the bathroom. She steps into the shower and lets the water run down her relaxing muscles, getting lost in the memories of last night. It was the most perfect night, and she's never going to forget it. She feels giddy about being able to return the favor soon. She just hopes she can make Tegan feel that good.

She detaches the shower head from its holder and holds it close to her legs, washing the sand away. She moves up her thighs and then to the space between her legs, trying to get the sand out of every crevice. She doesn't remember sand getting down there last night, but then again she wasn't exactly focused on that, and she groans loudly in frustration.

Tegan stumbles in a minute later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her own legs are covered with sand and it's added to the small trail Sara left from it falling off when walking.

"What's wrong with you?" Tegan asks, opening the shower door and getting in behind Sara.

"There is sand everywhere, Tegan!" She cries, squirting body wash onto the wash cloth she's picked up. "_Everywhere_!"

"Calm down. We'll get it cleaned off." Tegan soothes, taking the shower head from Sara. She sticks her own leg out and points to it. "Look, I got it all over me too."

Sara nods and hangs her head, letting Tegan clean her.

Tegan drops the shower head to the floor when she's done, and pins Sara against the wall, running her fingers between her lips, pressing firmly against her clit.

"See? All better." She smirks.

Sara chuckles, agreeing. She's slightly embarrassed by her little freak out, she should have known Tegan would take care of it, of her. She thanks Tegan with a kiss and switches their positions, pressing Tegan against the wall with her body.

"Now let me do you."


	22. Let's Make A Baby

**2 Years Later**

Sara rolls across the hard wood floor on her computer chair across to Tegan on her side of the desk at Quintessential Tattoo. She knocks into Tegan, making her mess up the drawing she's working on. Tegan's about to say something but holds herself back when she looks up at Sara with a sly smile planted on her face.

"What?" She eyes her skeptically.

"Let's make a baby." Sara says, tracing one of the tattoos on Tegan's forearm with her finger.

"Unless you're expecting me to magically grow a penis, that isn't happening." Tegan turns her attention back to her drawing, erasing the mistake Sara caused her to make.

"I'm being serious." Sara takes the pencil out of Tegan's hand and tosses it behind her, forcing Tegan to pay attention.

"Do I really seem like the motherly type?" Tegan exhales. She couldn't picture herself walking around with a baby, playing with it, singing to it, feeding it, and definitely not changing it. But she could see Sara doing all of those things, and that always put a smile on her face.

"You can be the daddy. You can teach her how to be tough and all that." Sara says in a deep voice and chuckles, squeezing Tegan's strong bicep.

"Her? We're having a girl?" Tegan asks, smiling. She grabs Sara's hand and pulls her up out of her chair and down into her lap. Sara's desire is starting to get infectious.

"I hope so." She says with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I suppose you have her name picked out already as well?" Tegan teases Sara. With all the living Sara does inside her head, she probably has the child's whole life planned out by now.

"I have a few in mind." Sara blushes.

"And i'm supposed to pay a man to come over and plant you with his seed?"

"Gross, no! We'll pick a donor together, figure out when i'm ovulating and then they'll implant it in me or however it works." She rambles on. "Or if we want, we can use your egg. I'm always open to that option."

"Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?"

"Yup." Sara smiles proudly.

"Then let's do it." Tegan says, smiling back. If it's what Sara wants, she'll gladly help her get it. Not to mention that underneath all her fear and insecurities about being a parents, it excites Tegan just as much.

"Yeah?!" Sara squeals excitedly.

"Yeah." Tegan chuckles, rubbing her hand in a circle on Sara's stomach. "But I want her to have your genes, for sure and if we decide later on we want another kid we can use mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

_..._

**One month later...**

Tegan runs up the stairs at home, trying to find Sara. Work went by so slow today, she couldn't wait to close up the shop, run to the store for a couple pregnancy tests, and rush home so Sara could take it. She felt like the tables had turned and now she was more excited about the prospect of a baby than Sara was. She throws the doors open to the bedroom and then the studio, but she's not in either of them. She goes to the last room at the end of the hall, the room that will be the baby's nursery, _if _Sara is pregnant. She flings the door open to find Sara lying on the floor in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling with her hands folded together on her stomach.

She walks up to her and holds the box above Sara's face. Sara smiles, reading the label, and stands up.

She takes Tegan's hand, and guides her to the bathroom, happy that she no longer has to lie on the floor and daydream of what could be while waiting for Tegan. There were multiple times throughout the day she was tempted to go buy a test herself and just take it without Tegan she was so impatient, but she couldn't be that cruel to Tegan.

Tegan shuts the door to their bathroom and Sara rips the box open, reading the instructions. Tegan waits on the counter by her sink, while Sara follows each instruction. She wonders how peeing on a stick could possibly be a legit method to figuring out if you were pregnant or not, but she's not going to start questions science now. Sara sets the plastic on the counter, and pulls her pants up. She washes her hands thoroughly.

"How long do we have to wait?" Tegan bites her nails, feeling like she's already had to wait forever, even though they were lucky with their timing of getting everything completed at the doctors when they did. They only had to wait a couple days for Sara to start ovulating.

"Five minutes." Sara checks the instructions again.

They wait in silence, both just staring at the test, waiting for something to happen.

"Time's up. What's it say?" Tegan asks wiggling around on the counter, checking her watch and noting five minutes have passed.

"Well it's got a plus sign... " Sara smiles, she looks to make sure that means what she thinks it means before continuing. "...which means i'm pregnant! We're having a baby, Tee!"

"Yes!" Tegan yells excitedly, hopping off the counter. She pulls Sara into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sara giggles, burying her face in Tegan's neck. She's sure she has never felt happier.

...

**18 Weeks Pregnant...**

"This might be a little cold." The sonographer tells Sara as she rubs the ultrasound gel around her stomach.

Tegan stands nervously next to her, holding her hand. Today is the day they find out what the sex of the baby is.

Sara looks up at Tegan, smiling warmly and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She had been the calm one through most of the pregnancy so far, even though Tegan was being absolutely perfect taking care of her through her morning sickness, weird food cravings, and mood swings all while still managing to work full time.

The sonographer moves the probe across Sara's stomach, which only recently had it become noticeable that a baby was inside her. All three of them look to the screen and see the fuzzy black and white image of the baby's face. Both Tegan and Sara let out small, choked sobs.

"Look, it has your little button nose." Tegan squints and leans in towards the monitor, pointing to the babies nose. She looks back at Sara to find her grinning from ear to ear. She can't wait for the little tyke to get here.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The sonographer speaks up, interrupting the moment.

"Yes." They reply in unison.

She moves the probe around some more and checks a couple extra screens before coming to a positive conclusion. "Well it looks you'll be having a little girl. Congratulations." She smiles warmly between the two. She wipes off the gel on Sara's stomach and prints out an image for them, handing it to Tegan. "So far everything looks normal and healthy, just be sure to keep up with all the recommended appointments and check-ups. I'll leave you to get changed back into your shirt, and just take a left then a right on your way out. Thank you, and you both have a nice day."

"Thank you so much." Sara tells her just before she exits the room. She tugs on Tegan's arm, bringing her down for a quick kiss. "I knew it would be a girl."

"Our daughter." Tegan smiles against her lips, placing a palm flat on Sara's stomach.

Sara scoots off the table, shrugging the hospital gown off and pulls her shirt back on, stretching it down over her stomach. She takes note that she'll have to start wearing bigger clothes. "Are you ready?" She turns to Tegan, who's distracted by the picture she holds in her hand.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." She shakes the distractions from her thoughts, and walks out of the room with Sara, hand in hand. "Let's go get lunch."

They walk into a small local restaurant a few blocks from the hospital, and slide into a booth, looking over the menu.

"So now that we know it's for sure a girl, we can pick a name right?" Tegan asks. She sets the menu down, already knowing what she wants and sees the waitress heading over out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, we can pick a name." Sara giggles, setting her own menu down.

"Hi ladies, i'm Julie and i'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?" She smiles, looking to Sara's stomach then over to Tegan quickly.

"I'll take the turkey and avocado wrap with a strawberry shake, thanks." Sara hands the menu to the girl and folds her hands atop her belly.

"And i'll have a hamburger and fries with a Coke, thank you." Tegan also hands her menu back and the waitress thanks them and tells them it'll be ready soon.

"Julie. What do you think of that name?" Tegan asks, playing with her utensils.

"No... Alison?"

"Nah." Tegan shakes her head. "Casey?"

"Oh, no." Sara cringes. "Something cute and different, but not too far out there."

"Like me!" Tegan smiles.

"Yes, just like you." Sara agrees, chuckling.

Julie brings their food out, setting the wrap in front of Sara and the burger in front of Tegan, and tells them to enjoy their meal. They dive right in, each eating quietly as they concentrate on coming up with name ideas. Sara's busy slurping on her shake when Tegan speaks up.

"I've got it!" Tegan says, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"What?" Sara leans in. The excitement in the air is contagious.

"Lily." Tegan raises her eyebrows, watching Sara for any type of positive or negative reaction.

"Lily.." She says in a whisper, seeing how the name feels in her mouth. She imagines calling out the name, yelling it, saying it, everything before coming to a conclusion. "I love it."

"You do?!" Tegan squeals. She grabs Sara's hand and kisses it. It feels like the whole day has just been filled with smiles and hand holding.

"Yes!" Sara giggles. "Lily Paige Quin?"

"Our daughter." Tegan repeats herself, her skin glowing almost as much Sara's.

...

**35 Weeks Pregnant**

"Teeegaaannn, come on!" Sara whines, waiting impatiently on the couch.

"Okay, okay! Here, let me help you." Tegan runs out of the room Sara hasn't been allowed in in months, and down the stairs into the living room. She puts a hand on Sara's waist and the other on her upper arm, trying to help her up.

"Babe, stop, I can do it. I'm pregnant, not paralyzed." Sara swats Tegan's hands away, struggling to get up on her own.

"Right, sorry." Tegan steps back.

"No, no, it's okay. You're being wonderful and caring but i'm not helpless and you don't need to smother me." She loops her arm around Tegan's, walking up the stairs. She's waited very impatiently to see the nursery that Tegan was designing by herself. She hasn't let Sara into the room in months. Of course Sara tried to snoop one day when Tegan was at work but found the door locked, and noticed that Tegan had replaced the old door knob with one that locked from the outside. Sara wasn't pleased, but the moment was finally here so none of it now mattered.

Tegan puts her hands over Sara's eyes, guiding her into the room. She hopes Sara will like it, and of course Lily too after she is born.

"Are you ready?" She whispers into Sara's ear.

Sara nods fervently, tearing Tegan's hands away from her face herself and gasping as she looks around the room.

The walls are painted a light ocean blue and each have two or three huge wooden panels on them with a nautical scene in Tegan's signature style. The panel closest to the door has a view of the shore, and in the background Sara can see the condo they stayed at for their honeymoon. It moves onto a lighthouse, then out into the ocean with ships and then under where mermaids are swimming about. It spans across the whole room until the shore comes back into view. It's beautiful and will suit Lily's age for at least a few years. The crib, dresser, toy chest, and changing table is all simple, and white. In one corner there are two chairs for Sara and Tegan to sit together to read, or just sit with Lily.

The whole room is calming, and completely appropriate for a baby.

"There's diapers, baby powder, everything we need for breastfeeding, all of it by the changing table and all of her clothes are in the dresser." She walks over to the chairs and starts sorting through one of the crates sitting by them. "Books to read to her, new parent books, everything. I got it all. So what do you think?"

Tegan bites her lip, and walks over to Sara, rubbing her tummy. Sara tugs Tegan's arm until she's standing by her side, and gives her a happy, sloppy kiss.

"I know i've said this before, but you are seriously _so _perfect. You work full time, take time to be with me, and manage to do all this work with the little time you have left over? You're like Super Woman. This is so amazing." Sara kisses Tegan again, then wipes a stray tear from her eye. She's overwhelmed with happiness.

"Woah." Tegan mutters, looking down to her hand on Sara's stomach. It's the first time she's felt Lily kicking, and her own tummy is flopping around.

"I guess she likes the room too." Sara giggles, remembering she got Tegan something as well. "Oh! I got you something! Well it's for the baby mostly, but you too."

She shuffles off to their bedroom when Lily settles down and into the closet, grabbing the gift bag. She gets back to Lily's room and hands her the bag. Tegan smiles, looking over to Sara curiously before she pulls out what's inside. She shrieks happily over the mini leather jacket identical to hers, a little black bandana, and a set of temporary tattoos.

"Oh Sar, this is awesome. Our baby is going to be so badass. Now if only I could rig the car seat to my motorcycle.." She teases, or at least Sara hopes she is.

"Tegan Rain, you are _not _taking her anywhere near that bike."


	23. Water Lily

**A/N:** To the anon who asked last night if this story was complete or not, here is your answer. :) For some reason that question finally gave me the motivation to write this since the idea for it has been in my head for well over a month. As for more chapters, I do have a couple in mind, it's just a matter of when/if I get around to them.

But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

**_6 months later..._**

After her long and tiring workout to get her pre-baby body back, Sara makes her way to the living room. She expects to find Tegan and Lily, who she's deemed the best baby ever, playing on the floor but instead finds them both fast asleep on one of the large, cushy recliners. She can't help but smile at the sight; Tegan with her hair matted and mouth hanging open, light snores escaping with each breath, and a peaceful, and always adorable with her soft, brown hair and little button nose, looking Lily lying on her stomach on Tegan's stomach and chest.

Sara leans forward to place a kiss on the top of Lily's head before carefully climbing onto the recliner and snuggling in next to Tegan. She places her right hand on Tegan's hand that sits flatly on Lily's back, keeping her from moving around, or rolling over, then gives Tegan a kiss on the cheek. Tegan's nose twitches from the touch, and she slowly opens her eyes, squinting at the bright, natural light coming in through the windows. She looks to Sara and smiles, then looks down to Lily before smiling even more then closes her mouth and licks her lips, trying to get moisture back into them before speaking.

"Hi, baby." She croaks out, then giggles and looks back down to her child, "Hi, other baby."

"You're a goon." Sara giggles and rolls her eyes.

"But you love me. Kiss?" Tegan asks, staring at Sara with her big brown eyes and puckering her lips.

Sara cups Tegan's cheek, pulling her in for a quick, sweet peck.

"How was your workout?" Tegan breathes, her breath ghosting across Sara's lips.

"Good. I think I might even look better now than before." She smiles slyly.

"Yeah? Lemme be the judge of that." Tegan forcefully, but quietly pushes Sara off the chair.

Sara lifts her shirt up to reveal her still slightly sweaty stomach. It's completely flat with the faint outline of her abs that hadn't existed before. Tegan bites her lip, whining as she looks Sara up and down. She loves Lily to death but at times like these, part of her wishes she wasn't there so she could just fuck Sara silly where ever she wanted, and as loud as she wanted.

"I applaud myself on scoring the hottest MILF ever." Tegan smirks.

"Hmm.. I don't know, I think I take the cake on that one." Sara smirks back, letting her shirt fall and checking out Tegan. She crawls back onto the chair less than gracefully and Lily starts to stir, clenching and unclenching her tiny hands.

"Aw, way to go." Tegan whispers, picking Lily up and putting the chair back into an upright position.

Sara mouths a "sorry", and leans in to blow raspberries on Lily's stomach. Lily erupts in loud giggles, her mouth open wide in a smile showing off her one tooth. Tegan and Sara can't help but giggle loudly as well.

When their giggles die down, Tegan speaks up. "So what did you want to do today?"

"Something outside, it's really nice out." Sara replies.

"We could go to the park? Or out in the pool?" Tegan suggests.

"Ooh, yeah, let's go swim! I picked up a new suit for Lily a couple days ago, it's so cute. I'll meet you out back!" Sara says excitedly.

Tegan watches as she bounds up the stairs with Lily like a child going off to play dress up with its doll. Sara _loved_ buying new clothes for her all the time, Tegan was positive Lily had more than the two of them combined. She gets up out of the chair, walking quietly to and up the stairs and into the walk-in closet in their bedroom. She pulls out a black sports bra and a pair of green and black striped board shorts. She refused to wear the horribly designed string bikinis, yet insisted that Sara wear them because it turned her on to see her in such skimpy clothing.

After she's dressed, she heads out to the backyard and jumps in the big, round pool they had installed a few months before Lily was born. She bobs back up to the surface of the water, shaking the wetness out of her almost shoulder length hair. Swimming to the edge of the pool by the dock, she searches for all of Lily's favorite toys in the large, wooden box filled with an assortment of pool toys. Her absolute favorite, as well as Tegan and Sara's, was the black baby float shaped like a motorcycle with three wheels that she could sit in. There were different toys attached in the front that she could spin and make noise with and allowed her to play by herself and give her parents time to focus on each other.

Tegan's just finished blowing it up when Sara walks out with Lily in her new black swimsuit with multiple colored polka dots all over it. She skims Sara up and down, realizing that her bikini is printed just the same.

"You are ridiculous." Tegan laughs and shakes her head at Sara's weird antics.

"C'mon, we're cute." Sara pouts, holding Lily up to her face, their facial expressions matching as they both stare at Tegan.

"God, she is like your clone." Tegan looks between the two in awe. They've compared baby pictures of Sara to Lily, and they look exactly alike with the same nose, lips, and eyes. When Lily is brought around new people, she'll even blush and hide her eyes behind her hands just like Sara does when she gets shy or embarrassed. Tegan liked to thank this blessing that she looked like Sara instead of the donor they chose on her praying to every god she could come up with each night since they started trying to get pregnant.

Sara smiles happily. She didn't care if she was being a cheesy mum and dressing her child up like her, they both looked adorable. She would never tell Tegan this, but if she had found board shorts with the same design, she would have forced Tegan to wear them so they all could match.

Tegan moves to the edge of the pool, lifting her arms above her head so Sara can hand her Lily before she gets in herself. Sara kisses her on the side of the head before handing her over, waits for Tegan to move out of the way, then takes a few steps back to get a running start and cherry bombs into the pool.

The cold water splashes all around, covering Lily. She lifts her legs up and scrunches her face up in displeasure at the coldness. Tegan laughs at her expression, bringing Lily into her body when Lily holds her arms out and squeezes her hands, wanting to be cuddled.

"Your child is going to hate you if you do that every time we come out here." Tegan scolds, slowly lowering Lily into the water, letting her get used to the temperature.

"Oh she's fine," Sara waves Tegan off before leaning into Lily, who smiles and reaches her small hand out to grab for Sara's nose. "Aren't you, my little Water Lily?"

Lily laughs, waving her arms about and splashing water right into Sara's face. Sara sputters, and rubs the water from her eyes.

"That's my girl!" Tegan tilts her head back and erupts in laughter.

Sara gives her the evil eye and swims to the toy box, grabbing a small, spongey ball. She dips it in the water, squeezing it, and allows it to absorb the water. She aims and throws it right at Tegan, hitting her in the side of the head.

"Oww," Tegan whines, setting Lily in her float and making sure she's occupied and safe sitting alone, before picking the ball up and throwing it at Sara, socking her in the neck.

"Ow! Fu– " Sara starts before remembering not to swear in front of the baby. "uudge," she finishes, then moves towards Tegan. She puts a hand on each of Tegan's shoulders, dunking her under the surface. She quickly swims away before Tegan can get her back.

Tegan returns to the surface, coughing and choking on the water. She narrows her eyes at Sara, who dons a smug grin. She dives under the water, sneaking up on Sara and grabbing her by the waist, lifting her up out of water. Tegan's face ends up smushed between Sara's large, swollen breasts. She gets momentarily distracted, licking and biting at the flesh. Sara yelps in pain, pushing Tegan away from her.

"These are very tender, you know." She murmurs, rubbing the pain out.

"Sorry." Tegan frowns, leaning in to kiss the small, red bite mark. She trails more kisses upwards until she reaches Sara's earlobe, nipping lightly at her skin. "You're just so yummy, I can't help myself."

Sara whimpers, grabbing Tegan's face, and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. They get lost in their own little word of tongues colliding, they don't hear the man walk into the backyard until they hear the voice of the stranger; Aiden.

"Do your Mommies put you in this thing so they can be gross?" He asks Lily, who's been happily floating around the pool, kicking at the water and listening to the noises of her spinning toys each time she hits them with her hand.

Sara pulls away, taking a few steps back and blushing. A part of her still wasn't fully comfortable with being physical around Tegan if it was anything more intimate than holding hands or an arm over the shoulder.

"Do you typically walk into people's backyards uninvited, and unannounced?" Tegan shoots back. She lifts Lily out of her float and hands her to Aiden.

"Yes, when I can hear them in their backyard." He tickles Lily's stomach and rubs his nose against her own. "I also mentioned to Sara I would be stopping by today to pick up some of those books."

"Books?" Tegan asks, looking over to Sara.

"Oh right, I forgot. I'll go grab them." Sara says, referring to all the books about what to expect when you're expecting she agreed to let him and his soon-to-be wife, Holly, borrow. She climbs out of the pool, and grabs her towel. Aiden and Tegan check her out as she dries off, her cleavage _very_ noticeable when she bends down to dry her legs.

"Sometimes I just really hate you." Aiden mutters under his breath to Tegan. He wasn't in love with Sara anymore but he still felt an undeniable physical attraction towards her.

"Sorry bro, but you had to have known I was going to tap that. I mean look at her, she's so sexy and she doesn't even try, which just makes her even sexier." Tegan replies quietly.

"I know." He says, unable to tear his eyes away from Sara's chest.

Sara looks up just then, catching them. Aiden coughs and quickly looks away while Tegan just gives Sara a wink and flirty wave. Sara points an accusing finger at Tegan before walking into the house.

She returns a few minutes later, covering her previously exposed chest and stomach with a tank top, and carrying a small stack of books. She sets them on the picnic table where Tegan and Aiden are now sitting, choosing to sit down next to Tegan who's holding Lily.

"She looks just like you." Aiden mentions, looking from Sara's face to Lily's.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute." Sara grins, ruffling up Lily's now dry hair. "Maybe I should make another one."

"What?!" Tegan shrieks in horror. She couldn't even fathom the idea of having another baby so soon, or maybe even ever.

"I was kidding!" Sara bursts out laughing. "I need lots of Tegan time before i'd even consider having another one." She whispers, though still loud enough for Aiden to hear, in Tegan's ear.

Aiden shifts awkwardly in his seat, saying he should get back home to Holly, and sees himself out the way he came with books in hand.

Sara takes Lily from Tegan and sits her on the table in front of them. She wobbles a bit before steadying on her own, reaching forward to play with her toes.

"Did you want to get back in the water?" Tegan asks just as Lily lets out a tiny yawn, teetering sideways but Sara catches her before she falls.

"Looks like Lily needs a nap instead." Sara says, then turns to Tegan, leaning in to kiss her cheek and mumble against her skin. "And I need some of that Tegan time."


	24. Happy Halloween

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is so short and probably not very good. I really wanted to get it posted by tonight so I kind of rushed through it but I'm sure you all have wonderful imaginations and can just picture this really cute in your mind.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Tegan lifts the camera to her face, and presses the shutter. She captures Sara and Lily with huge smiles, dressed in their Halloween costumes.

"Your turn!" Sara grabs the camera from Tegan and hands Lily to her. She snaps a photo of their smiling faces then positions the camera on the tripod, setting the self timer. She quickly makes her way to stand next to Tegan, Lily's face squished between the two, and the flash goes off.

"I want to see!" Tegan presses the playback button on the camera and bursts out laughing. "We look ridiculous!"

Sara catches her contagious laugh and looks down to her costume. She's dressed like Mario, complete with an obnoxious mustache. Tegan looks almost the same, only wearing green, like Luigi. Lily has a gold and red vest on with a big white fluffy hat covered in big red dots, just like Toadstool.

"You look so cute," Sara plants multiple kisses to Tegan's cheek, her fuzzy mustache tickling her skin. She leans into Lily and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Dare I say, she looks even cuter."

Lily reaches her tiny hand out, trying to grab for the mustache, "Mommy!" she squeals.

Tegan gives Lily her own kiss then sets her down and turns to Sara. "We all look cute," she connects her own lips with Sara's, "I just wish you could wear something sexier."

Sara smirks, taking the straps of Tegan's overalls in her hands, and pulls her body flush against her own. "Don't worry, I have a second costume. It's not sexy but you'll enjoy it."

"Mmm, what is it? Tell me." Tegan whines in Sara's ear.

Sara shakes her head, "I'll show you, later."

Lily interrupts them, knocking into their legs as she runs into them. "Twick or Tweat!" She yells, hitting her small hands on either of their thighs. Sara leans down and pushes Lily's long brown hair out of her face.

"Can you go find your shoes, sweetie?"

Lily nods excitedly and runs off, her fluffy hat sliding around her head as she moves. Tegan wraps her arms around Sara's wait as she stands up, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Sar," she kisses the underside of Sara's jaw.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sara's hands come to rest on top of Tegan's, her fingers slowly tracing Tegan's knuckles.

"For giving me the most amazing family. There are no words to describe how much I love you and Lily."

"Oh well you're very welcome." Sara giggles as she turns around in Tegan's grasp and rubs their noses together sweetly.

"Momma!" Lily comes running back into the family room with a red Converse shoe in each hand. Tegan scoops her up and carries her to the couch, setting her on her lap as she slips each shoe on and ties them.

They head out the door, setting a bowl of candy by the door for other trick-or-treaters and begin Lily's first trick or treating experience.

Lily happily holds out her pumpkin shaped candy bucket from her place in Tegan's arms at every new house. She flashed each person who handed her candy a toothy grin, and would look over to her parents with pride on her face as she shook her bucket.

Soon they've covered an entire three blocks and find themselves back at their doorstop with a full bucket and a sleepy Lily resting her head in the crook of Sara's neck.

They head upstairs, Lily in Sara's arms, and Tegan holding her other hand. Lily begins to stir while her mothers prepare her for bed. Tegan heads downstairs to fill a bottle as Sara dresses Lily in her warm footy pajamas patterned with multicolored ghosts.

The mobile above the crib spins round and round as Lily hits it with her open palm. She begins to giggle, and Sara does too, looking at her child adoringly.

"What's so funny?" Tegan inquires, stepping behind Sara, one hand resting on her hip, the other handing Lily her warm bottle.

"We were just discussing how silly you look in that mustache." Sara smirks, turning around to face Tegan. Taking the edge of the mustache between her fingers, she slowly peels it off only to stick back onto Tegan's forehead, giving her an obnoxious unibrow.

Tegan pouts, causing Sara's smile to grow wider, and hovers over Lily. She bursts into laughter, the most adorable giggles Tegan and Sara have ever heard fill the room.

Tegan bends down, kissing Lily on the forehead. "Goodnight my child," she tucks her in and steps out of the way, letting Sara say her own goodnight. They walk out, hand in hand, as Sara pulls the door shut gently and hits the light switch. Her arms come to snake around Tegan's waist and she walks them to their bedroom.

Tegan immediately begins undressing herself, tossing her hat and mustache to the floor. Sara leans against the door, watching as Tegan drops the straps to her overalls behind her back and lets the material fall to her ankles. She lifts her shirt over her head and turns to Sara. She begins to walk towards Sara, removing her black bra and boy briefs along the way. Sara sticks her hand out when Tegan is about a foot away, stopping her. She pushes her backwards until Tegan collapses onto the bed. Tegan stares up at her with curious and lust filled eyes.

She continues to watch as Sara strips herself of her own hat and overalls, revealing the graphic tee she had hidden underneath. Tegan reads the text on the shirt and throws her head back in laughter. Sara smiles, looking down to the 'Free Mustache Rides' written on it. She kneels in front of Tegan and grabs her knees, dragging her bum to hang half off the edge of the bed. Tegan leans on her elbows and hooks her ankles together behind Sara, bringing her closer to her center that are getting increasingly more wet by the second.

"You were right. I am enjoying this other costume." She grins, meeting Sara's eyes with her own as Sara teasingly licks her wet outer lips. "Oh fuck, baby," she moans, her body weakening and falling back onto the sheets.

Sara's hands search the sheets until her fingers link with Tegan's and dives in, reveling in the taste of her own special treat on Halloween night. Tegan's grip tightens on Sara's fingers as she bucks her hips, riding Sara's face as she tongue fucks her.

"Shitshitshit.. Sara.. Mmm.." Tegan bites her lip, trying to refrain from being too loud and waking Lily. She can feel Sara smiling over her strained efforts. Her stomach muscles clench and she lifts Sara's hand to her mouth, biting on her fingers while Sara's other hand rests on her mound, her thumb dipping between her soaked folds to stroke her swollen clit.

Tegan's back arches, her body almost fully off the bed as she groans loudly between her teeth that are biting onto Sara's fingers and her body spasms in pleasure. When her body calms down and she's brought back to reality, her ankles unhook and fall off of Sara's shoulders.

Sara licks Tegan clean, her body twitching whenever Sara grazes her sensitive clit. She continues licking and kissing up Tegan's silky body. She lays her body flush on top of hers and trails her finger down to Tegan's thigh, tracing her Voix tattoo expertly without having to even look at it.

"Happy Halloween, Tee." Sara mutters, peeling her cum coated mustache off and attaching her lips to Tegan's.

"You got that right," Tegan pants, pulling away to catch her breath.

Sara cuddles into Tegan's side, resting her head in the crook of her neck while Tegan plays with the short hair on the back of Sara's neck. "I love you," Sara breathes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
